


Now Don't Get Mad

by RunAwayForEternity



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Inspired by Mission Impossible, M/M, Mostly comedy tho, No Angst, Romance, Swearing, Violence, bff beomjun, but he becomes soobin's idiot, genius boy hueningkai, kinda james bond?, lots of action, rich heir/chaebol beomgyu, rivals taegyu, secret agent/spy taehyun, yeonjun is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 37,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunAwayForEternity/pseuds/RunAwayForEternity
Summary: If you asked beomgyu seven days ago that he would be spending his one free weekend in the back of a car, body bent over the front seat, with his hands gripped tight to the steering wheel as he tries like hell to navigate through traffic on the opposite side of the road while his arch-nemesis-from-middle-school-turned-spy clung onto the outside of the windshield obscuring his view from the many trucks and cars coming their way, well...he would have laughed at you.Taehyun effortlessly swung from the windshield and into the open driver's window, taking over the wheel while still going 100 mph on the busy freeway. He gave beomgyu a pointed look, handing him a very dangerous object."Do you know how to use this?" He asked the older boy with skepticism.Beomgyu scoffed, glaring at him while the wind whipped his dark bangs harshly across his forehead. "I am the sole heir to a multi-billion dollar corporation that mines and trades 60% of the world's diamonds. What do you think?"
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 42
Kudos: 324





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self-indulgent and in no way related to the members in real life. it is just for fun and for writing purposes only.
> 
> There will be major inaccuracies since I am not a spy lmao. This was heavily based on Mission Impossible, so you might see some similarities. Heavy swearing, violence because they are spies etc, and some major explicit sexy scenes between the couples, so read at your own risk. 
> 
> But really, this is a light hearted secret agent/spy au centered around comedy and romance! Nothing too serious lol

"Sir, there are some men here to see you," his butler told him. Beomgyu looked up from his laptop, the blue light glasses that yeonjun gifted him last year for his birthday sliding down his nose as he paused in his typing. 

"Did you ask them what they wanted?" He inquired, taking off the glasses and setting them down on his office desk. 

"Of course, they said it was classified and that they will only speak directly to you," his butler explained. 

Beomgyu's face flashed with brief annoyance, but he quickly hid it. This wasn't an uncommon thing to happen at his estate. People of high importance are always showing up at his father's doorstep asking for one favor or another. 

Beomgyu is the only son and lone heir to his father's business. Which means, even at the young age of 22, he's in charge of handling everything whenever his father is away for work. 

Well...he supposes 'business' is a very loose term for what his father does. Their family, the Choi Group, are the founders and owners of a multi-billion dollar diamond company. They mine, sell, polish, and trade almost 60% of the world's diamonds dated back many generations ago. 

Beomgyu has been specially trained in the art of business and any skills needed to hold his own in this very powerful world, and his father would never accept failure from him. He was rich, smart, social, and beautiful. 

Yes, beomgyu has it all. 

Scooting his chair back, he stood up from his seat, rubbing his temples to chase away the headache. He was just going over some plans for the next big trade deals coming in by the end of the summer. His corporation has new products on the market, and other countries want their hand in it. 

"Tell them I will be there in a minute," beomgyu snapped, agitation on his face. He wasn't mad at his butler, he was just irritated that he has to be bothered this late at night. Usually they don't expect visitors past 8pm. It was now 11pm. His butler understands and doesn't take it personally.

A few minutes later, beomgyu walks into his estate's foyer, masking the surprise on his face from seeing two people in all black suits standing at his entrance. They both turned at the same time, their expressions blank. Each of them had an ear piece in their ears. Oh, and they were foreign, with natural blonde hair and a chiseled face that has a certain european look about it. 

Ugh, this couldn't be good.

Beomgyu knows this look quite well. They were either men working for one of his father's high class clients, or men trying to get in contact with his father in order to make deals or partnerships with the Choi Group. 

"Gentlemen, what can I do for you?" Beomgyu pasted on a smile that charms many. He has been trained since he was young to work a crowd. "can I offer any of you a drink?" He first spoke in korean. He knows by now to always speak his native tongue, even to foreign clients. Never assume his father's business partners and clients from other countries couldn't speak more than one language. Just like how he can easily speak English if he wished. 

The man with blonde hair and a square jaw spoke first. It was in beomgyus native language, so he was right to assume they were multilangual. 

"Are you Choi beomgyu-ssi?" He asked.

Beomgyu studied the man briefly before confirming. "Yes that's me. What can I do for you?" He asked again, smoothly without missing a beat. 

"We need to ask you a few questions. Your cooperation is important," the man demanded him in a somewhat threatening tone. 

Beomgyu's eye almost twitched in irritation, but otherwise his carefully crafted facade did not break. 

"May I ask who you are, first?" Beomgyu was getting pissed that they didn't even introduce themselves. They just waltzed right into his home and started tossing around shit. If his father got wind of this, he would have been furious. Nobody tells a Choi what to do. 

"We are from the secret service. Have you seen this man before?" The second male asked him, pulling out a picture and holding it up to beomgyu's face. 

Beomgyu blinked as he studied the photo, his mind trying to wrap around what was happening. 

The male in the photo was around his age, with wide eyes and lips that beomgyu could never forget no matter how hard he tried. His hair was an obnoxious shade of cherry red that for some reason looked good on him. And of course, he had his familiar air of arrogance and notorious 'im better than you' smirk. 

Beomgyu gnashed his teeth together, memories of a time long ago coming back.

"Judging by your expression, we can see that you recognize the person. This is Kang Taehyun, 21 years old, and on the top of our most wanted criminal's list. If you have any idea where he might be, it is detrimental that you tell us right now," the first secret service agent said. 

Beomgyu's eyes widened in shock. Most Wanted Criminals?! Snotty Kang, from middle school?? Beomgyu always knew he was an asshole, but he didn't think he would make it to the top of the nation's hit list. 

Kang Taehyun is the bane of beomgyu's existence. He transferred to beomgyu's middle school, and stayed for exactly three years before moving again and going somewhere else for high school. Beomgyu hasn't seen the bastard since he was thirteen years old. He hated taehyun with a passion, and he always gets heated up every time he is brought up. 

Taehyun was a scholarship student, getting a free ride in the most prestigious school in the country. Beomgyu, being the billionaire's son, was of course attending this super prestigious school along with all of the other elite and rich kids of the country. Taehyun was poor, by their standards, and no where near the social class beomgyu and the rest of them resided in. 

So naturally, you would think taehyun was a quiet poor kid who got picked on by the mean rich kids, making beomgyu his top bully, right?

Wrong.

Taehyun was a little piece of shit who liked to make beomgyus life a living hell. Everybody loved him. He was smart, good looking even at the awkward teenage years, athletic. He always had something witty to say, making everybody laugh and want to be friends with him. He held a confidence about him that was borderline arrogant. 

Beomgyu on the other hand was average. He was quieter but still energetic. He liked to sleep, and barely studied unless he had to. He was lazy but still athletic. And he rarely considered anyone a friend. His father's number one rule: Never trust anyone. 

Kang Taehyun for some reason singled beomgyu out since day one, and continued to taunt and pick on him for three years until the day he moved. That was the happiest day of beomgyus life. 

Here are some examples of the misery beomgyu had to endure. Beomgyu got made fun of constantly for being weaker than him. Taehyun made it a habit of always tackling him, picking him up and tossing him around, wrestling him to the ground, putting him into chokeholds or trying to flip him over his shoulder. The boy was nuts. Beomgyu endured many bruises from him. Taehyun also made it his mission to call out beomgyu every chance he got. If beomgyu fell asleep at his desk, taehyun tattled to the teacher. If the teacher needed a volunteer to the board to answer questions, taehyun threw him under the bus. He stole his food, wore his PE clothes whenever he felt like it, scribbled and doodled all over his notebooks and textbooks. The list went on and on. Everyday beomgyu would have to be on his guard, waiting for taehyun to make his next move. 

It was an absolute nightmare, until the day taehyun left and beomgyu could finally breathe easily. After that, beomgyu went on to high school. His days there were mundane and busy. His father started heavily training him to take over the corporation. Then beomgyu entered university, where he studied business and excelled in the art of managing and handling the many companies that fell under his father's huge conglomerate. He met his best friend, the one person he could absolutely trust (despite his father's number one rule), Choi Yeonjun. He was the son of a major jeweler, and their fathers often did business together. Beomgyu's father supplied the diamonds, yeonjun's father sold them in his jewelry stores. They were both rich and gorgeous, coming from similar backgrounds. Yeonjun wasn't like the other elite that beomgyu is forced to associate with. The boy does what he wants when he wants. He was a free spirit, and almost always at odds with his family. He likes jewelry, yes, but doesn't want to manage anything or take over his father's company. Instead, he wants to model and dance, socialize and look pretty. It's yeonjun's lifelong dream to hang on the arm of someone handsome and rich, and be pampered and admired. Beomgyu couldnt exactly relate, but the idea is nice. 

Now beomgyu is fresh out of university, handling what his father orders him to take care of while he's away. 

Never in a million years did beomgyu think he would come face to face with secret service agents asking about his childhood menace that was named Kang Taehyun. Here he was, 9 years later, making a mess of beomgyus life once again. 

"Yes, I recognize him," beomgyu gritted out between teeth. "He is just a childhood classmate. We went to middle school together, and then he moved away. I never saw him again. What does this have to do with me?" He questioned back. His father always taught him that if he was ever being cornered into something he didn't like, to instead turn the conversation around and put the other party on the defense. 

"We have reason to believe you have been in contact with Kang. Son, if you are hiding anything from us, now would be your chance to say," the agent attacked back. Beomgyu would have expected no less from a secret service agent.

"I'm telling you the truth. I have no idea where he is. I have no contact with him, and I haven't seen him since the last day of middle school. Under what evidence are you accusing me I am in touch with the little son of a- with Kang Taehyun?" Beomgyu cleared his throat, getting extremely annoyed now. 

"Taehyun was a member of our own that went rogue. He betrayed the service and is now committing international crimes in various countries. The last time we were able to pinpoint his location was in Germany. After chasing him from his hideout, we found some of his belongings he had no choice but to leave behind. One of them included this-” and then another photo was being shoved into beomgyu’s face.

Only, instead of the arrogant good looking bastard he was shown minutes ago, he now was looking at a picture of himself. 

Beomgyu blinked in surprise. 

The photo was taken maybe a year ago? He was walking on campus, the end of his final year of university fast approaching, his bookbag strapped over his shoulders. He wore his favorite black jeans, converse, and hoodie. His hair was a lighter shade of brown than it is now (his hair grew out to his natural black color) and his signature small diamond shaped crystal drop earrings glinted in the sunlight. He was smiling in the photo, his hand extended to wave to someone. It was no doubt probably a day he met up with yeonjun or something, since the older boy was his only trusted friend that he willingly hung out with. 

“I dont...understand,” beomgyu said carefully. He was confused beyond belief. 

“This is you, is it not?” short haired fabio guy questioned him. 

“Well, yeah, but why does kang taehyun of all people have a photo of me?” he wondered. 

“That’s what we are here to find out,” the other agent said, his eyes studying beomgyu carefully. “We were wondering if it would be alright if we took a look around your home. For your own safety, of course.” 

Beomgyu snapped to attention, his guard immediately up. “Absolutely not. Look, i dont know where the hell kang taehyun is, but you are certainly not going to rummage through my home. Especially not when my father is away. Now if you have no further questions, i am asking you kindly to leave here and get off of our property.” 

Beomgyu and his father run the most sought after company in the world. Many people have tried to sneak their way in hoping to snatch valuable information that could take everything they built away from them. Do these agents honestly think he was stupid enough to let them poke around and disrupt their privacy? 

“Mr. Choi, i dont think you understand the seriousness of this situation,” fabio told him. “Kang Taehyun is no laughing matter. He was one of our best agents before going rogue. He is clever and persuasive. What he wants, he most certainly gets.”

Beomgyu crossed his arms, blowing out a huff that ruffled his dark bangs. “And what is it that you think he wants?” he asked. 

Fabio looked him dead in the eyes. “You.” 

Beomgyu’s heart skipped a beat slightly at that. He must be hearing things. “Come again?” 

The other more boring agent jumped back in. beomgyu hates how they were tag-teaming him. “More precisely, we think he wants a very rare diamond, and he has reason to believe it resides within your diamond corporation. We think he is going to use you and your past relationship to get to it.”

Now this..this might have some truth to it.

Everyone in the world believes that beomgyu’s father was the mastermind to the Choi Group’s success. He has managed to acquire most of the trade of diamonds in the world. However, nobody knew the real secret behind all of the designs of jewelry and successful deals that scored them their perfect reputation. Beomgyu’s mother was a genius when it came to designing beautiful pieces that incorporated their diamonds and other gems. The jewelers are always in high demand for the Choi Group’s products. Just ask yeonjun, he can confirm that beomgyu’s company’s jewelry are always the first to sell out. 

Sadly, beomgyu’s mother passed away when he was in high school. She left one final piece to him, handcrafted herself. It was the earrings he never ever takes off now, the ones he is wearing in this exact moment. The ones he wore in that shady stalker photo that kang taehyun had of him in college. His small diamond shaped crystal drop earrings that dangled delicately from his ear lobes. The top portion was of the best gold until it connected to the actual crystal part. It wasnt a normal crystal, his mother having the idea to take raw unpolished crystal instead, but sanding it down slightly so that it glinted as beautifully as one that was completely cut and polished to perfection. The crystals were vibrant white with a tint of blue, almost like frosted ice, and they complemented beomgyu’s almost-black hair and dark brown eyes. He’s gotten so many compliments for it, but unfortunately they are one of a kind and his most cherished possession. 

Beomgyu finds it ironic that his mother made earrings of crystal for the son of a diamond company. Maybe it was her own form of rebellion against his asshole father. 

And beomgyu’s patience has now been worn thin. 

“First of all, i dont know what kind of ‘rare diamond’ you are talking about. Here at our corporation, we freely admit to the mining of diamonds, and everyone who needs to know where we acquire our diamonds is fully aware of the locations. And second of all…” he stepped forward into the agents’ face, fearless as ever. “I do not, in any way or form, have a relationship with kang taehyun. I will never have a relationship with him, and if you ever show up on my doorstep asking about him again, i will have you removed from my property. I thank you for your time, gentlemen, but good night.” and then he abruptly turned and walked away without another glance in their direction. He told his butler to kindly escort the visitors out of the house, and he slammed his office door shut. 

What the fuck is going on? 

~

“Im telling you yeonjun! It was totally weird as fuck! These guys just show up outta nowhere and basically ask if i deal with the devil,” beomgyu ranted, pacing back and forth on the carpeting of yeonjun’s huge bedroom. He had to tell his best friend in person, this was not a conversation for the phone. 

Oh god, what if the secret service has him bugged?

Yeonjun nodded, sitting crossed legged on his bed and shoveling chips into his mouth. He was angling his head to the right and left whenever beomgyu passed by, trying to watch the cooking show that was streaming on his television. 

“Are you listening to me?” beomgyu asked, glaring at his friend.

“Uh huh-” yeonjun mumbled around his chips, crunching loudly. He clearly was not paying attention.

“Oh really, what did i just say?” beomgyu challenged.

Yeonjun sighed, muting his show. “Look, gyu, i highly doubt this is all real. Maybe someone payed to prank you or something? If taehyun is as devilish as you say, then maybe he’s just back in town and decided to mess with you for fun. Have you ever thought of that?” 

Ok wait, yeonjun has a damn good point. This could all be a hoax.

“Shit, i never thought of that. But what about the picture from college?” 

Yeonjun rolled his eyes. “You forget how popular you are. You are the richest of the rich, anyone could have taken that picture of you and passed it around. Come on, we literally live in the 21st century.” 

Ok, beomgyu feels a lot better now. He let out a nervous chuckle and plopped himself across yeonjun’s king-sized bed. He cant believes he almost fell for a stupid joke. Secret service? Most wanted criminal? Yeah right. 

He let out a giggle at how stupid he was being, and yeonjun took that as his cue to unmute his show and continue eating his chips. He offered some to beomgyu, but the younger boy turned it down. 

“God, i love being friends with you. I never have to share much food and i always get leftovers whenever i eat with you,” he grinned at beomgyu with crumbs all over his lips. 

“Im so glad my lack of love for food makes you happy,” beomgyu tossed over dryly. “Shouldnt you be dieting for a photoshoot next week?”

Yeonjun scrunched his face up in distaste. “Never use that taboo word in my household again,” he said in a dead serious voice. Beomgyu laughed. Despite being an absolute pig and endless garbage can, yeonjun somehow maintains his slim figure and rarely has to diet for his modeling job. Many people envy him for his fast metabolism and gorgeous looks. 

Nevertheless, beomgyu went home with a lighter heart that day. 

~

“Sir, they are at the gates again. Shall i let them through?” his butler knocked on his office door.

Beomgyu looked up from his papers and laptop, his upper lip curling in annoyance. “You shall not. God, when will they give me a break? Do i need to call our security on them?” this was the fourth time visiting his home in the past week, demanding to know where taehyun was. When that didnt work, they offered to guard him and his people, saying taehyun was after his family’s diamonds. Finally, they tried negotiating with him, all to no avail. Beomgyu was firm in not letting them past the gates and into his home ever since the first time they showed up. They apparently didnt know what the word ‘no’ meant. 

Beomgyu left his office and made his way down to the foyer, where he pressed on the buzzer that connected to his estate’s gates. The speaker immediately crackled as he very firmly said to the two persistent secret service agents,

“Go. Away.” very rudely. He was done being nice and proper. 

They tried to speak, but beomgyu cut the connection and sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was so tired of this. He will set up more security at the gate tomorrow, letting the guards know that he does not want them anywhere near the property from now on. 

Going to the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee, he hummed quietly to himself. The house was usually quiet once most of the staff went home and the clients stopped coming. After 8pm, it was just him and his butler in the huge estate. Beomgyu would admit it sometimes gets a bit lonely now that his mother is no longer alive. 

On occasion yeonjun would stop by and liven the place up with his obnoxious self, but he’s been super busy modeling lately that he hasnt had time to pop in. 

With his coffee in hand, he made his way back up to the second floor where his office was located, remembering to switch off some of the lights now that it was late at night. He turned the corner into his office and immediately paused, his entire body growing cold and stiff. 

Because sitting right at his desk with his feet propped up on top of it, was none other than Kang Taehyun himself, beomgyu’s arch nemesis during middle school and the devil incarnate. 

“Hiya my little gyu,” he cooed, his signature arrogant smirk present on his lips even after all of this time. “You are still as pretty as ever,” he whistled lowly, raking his eyes up and down beomgyu appreciatively. 

Beomgyu’s hand tightened around his mug so hard, he was surprised he didnt break it. Even after all these years, taehyun was still gorgeous, even more gorgeous now that he was past the awkward adolescent years of puberty. His eyes were still wide with mischief, the bridge of his nose still handsome and his lips perfect and kissable. His body was on the slim and petite size, but he definitely grew and filled out more over the years. The only thing that changed drastically was the color of his hair. Instead of the cherry red that the secret service agents showed him, it was now a platinum blonde color. 

“Im sorry, who are you and what are you doing in my private office?” beomgyu sniffed pettily, taking a sip of his coffee like he was a snobby rich woman with a glass of wine. 

Taehyun’s smirk fell from his face, and beomgyu secretly smiled evilly inside at that. The other boy slammed his boots down from his desk and sat up straighter in his comfy chair like he owned it. “Aw dont be like that, gyu. Surely you remember me? It wasnt _that_ long ago.” 

“I dont remember summoning any demons to my home,” beomgyu hissed, squinting his eyes at taehyun. Taehyun’s face changed from visibly upset to happy once again, his eyes brightening. 

“I knew you couldnt forget me,” he beamed. Beomgyu wanted to punch him. Or maybe splash his coffee dramatically into his face like one of those kdramas he’s always watching. 

Honestly, beomgyu should be a little bit freaked out that a boy he hasnt seen in almost nine years just pops up mysteriously into his home, bypassing all of the security and alarms that surrounded this place. But for some reason it wasnt fear or wariness he felt when seeing taehyun again. It was anger and annoyance, and maybe just a little bit of attraction. He would rather swallow bleach than admit that last one though. 

“What the fuck are you doing in my house, kang?” beomgyu finally asked. 

The confident smirk returned to taehyun’s face. “You really should get better security. It was almost too easy getting into here. By the way, thanks for chasing those annoying bastards away for me. They almost had me this time."

Beomgyu went still, his eyes widening. 

Dammit yeonjun, you were completely _wrong_ , as usual. 

Still, beomgyu composed himself. “You expect me to believe you were once a spy, working for the secret service?” he scoffed. 

Taehyun shrugged casually. “Believe what you want.” 

Beomgyu took another sip of his coffee, searching for inner peace. Talking to taehyun was always like this: going round and round in circles, never a direct answer and always vague explanations. 

“What is it that you want, taehyun? Im a very busy man and dont have time for your shady bullshit.”

Taehyun leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk and his head in his hands as he looked at beomgyu straight in the eyes. His stare was intense and electrifying.

"I need your help," he said seriously, all playful mischief gone from his face. A shiver ran down beomgyus spine from this look. 

"No," beomgyu said immediately, making taehyun blink. Beomgyu smiled inwardly. Good, the jerk wasn't expecting him to turn him down so fast.

"Don't you want to hear what I have to say?" Taehyun questioned. 

"Not really," beomgyu shrugged. He took another sip of his coffee and walked over to his desk, setting down the mug. 

Quick as lightning, taehyun snatched the mug and took a sip, grimacing at the taste. "Ugh, you still like your coffee this strong? Don't you believe in caramel, or maybe some sugar?" He complained.

"No I don't. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to call my security and let them know I have an unwanted intruder in my house," beomgyu told him calmly, reaching for the phone.

Taehyun snatched beomgyus wrist and held it in an iron grip. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't gentle either, and beomgyu was about to snap. "That won't work," he told the older boy.

Ignoring his beating heart and nerves, beomgyu smoothly replied, "oh sorry, you're right. I should ask for an exorcist instead." 

Taehyuns eyes gleamed with slight laughter, but otherwise he didn't joke around anymore. He let go of beomgyus wrist, and reached up to snatch his tie he was wearing and drag him down so that beomgyu was bent over his desk and they were face to face. 

"Gyu, I didn't come here to play games. I need you to listen to me carefully." 

Beomgyu was about to hyperventilate. First, because taehyun still calls him by his childhood nickname, second, the boy's face was really close to his, and third, he had his hand wrapped around his tie and beomgyu kind of liked the small show of aggressiveness. 

He wet his lips from being anxious, and the action didn't go unnoticed by taehyun. "I'm listening," beomgyu told him. 

"Now don't get mad, but I'm going to have to kind of kidnap you," taehyun said, smiling apologetically as if he just told beomgyu that he ran over his flowers or something. 

"What..?" Beomgyu asked dumbly, swallowing even though his throat was dry.

"Yeah so, the two guys that keep showing up at your door? They are bad, bad people. They want to steal your family's diamonds and blame it all on me, and they have no problems barging into your life to do it." 

"You've got to be joking," beomgyu groaned, swatting taehyun's hand away from his tie and standing up straight. Taehyun reluctantly let go, letting the fine silk slip through his fingers. 

"Do you think I would willingly break into your house and risk you getting involved with my life if I was joking?" Taehyun huffed, sitting back in the chair. He glared at beomgyu, waiting for an answer. 

"Taehyun, you literally just said the same exact thing as those two agents the other day. Now why the fuck would I believe a thing either of you said?" Beomgyu growled out. 

"I would expect you to have believed me over some random people! We grew up together!" 

Oh that cheeky bastard.

"No, nu uh, you don't get to say that to me like we were best friends. You went to school with me for 3 years, and tormented me every single day before leaving and dropping off the face of the earth. You are just as much a stranger to me as those two agents." 

Beomgyu thought he saw hurt flash in taehyun's eyes, but it was immediately gone. Maybe he misread that? 

"Fine, don't believe me. It doesn't make a difference regardless," taehyun hissed. 

Beomgyu crossed his arms stubbornly again. "What the hell is that supposed to mean-" he began to rant, but then a loud crash from downstairs interrupted him. The alarms started to beep all throughout his estate, and he whipped his head so fast towards the door. 

"Shit, they must have figured out I was here," taehyun muttered, but beomgyu wasn't paying attention. He was about to run out of his office and down to the first floor to see what was going on. 

Taehyun wasted no time flying out of the chair, sending it crashing backwards into beomgyu's wall of books behind them, and then jumping over the desk so that he was behind beomgyu in a second. Then he gripped beomgyus wrist so that the other boy wouldn't leave the room.

"Stay close to me," he muttered into beomgyu's ear from behind him. 

"What?! No!" Beomgyu said, trying to break free from taehyun's grasp. 

However, his small struggle was long forgotten when the two secret service agents that have been harassing him for days appeared in front of the doorway to the office. 

They were cornered. 

Taehyun tsked behind him. 

"Gyu, how long will it be before the cops get here from the alarm going off?" 

Beomgyu glared at him from over his shoulder. "Why? So you can kill me and hope to hide the body in enough time?" He asked childishly.

"Gyu, please," taehyun begged, his eyes full of worry and urgency.

Ok, beomgyu wasn't totally dumb. He knows when to call it quits. And right now, he can't believe he's saying this, but right now he would rather cooperate with taehyun than the two shady foreigners in front of them.

"Five minutes," he breathed. "Maybe less. My father is a careful man, and makes sure his home is secure." 

Taehyun leaned forward, brushing his lips against the shell of his ear. "Thanks," he whispered. beomgyu ignored the feeling he got from that.

"Hand over the boy," the first agent, the one that kind of looked like fabio, demanded.

Taehyun gripped beomgyus wrist tighter, this time a little painfully, and he pulled beomgyu backwards into his chest. Then he brought his gun up (where the hell did he pull that out from?) and pressed it to beomgyu's temple. Beomgyu squeaked, and his heart just dropped with dread, fear, and ok maybe a little bit of hurt.

"Don't come any closer, or I will kill myself and then him! Don't think I won't do it!" Taehyun yelled to him.

Beomgyu blinked.

Wait, what? That didn't even make sense-

"Kang, we know you won't do it," the second agent said softly, trying to placate him. Beomgyu almost wanted to snort, immediately recognizing the good cop and bad cop routine. Seriously, how dumb can they think they are? 

"All we want is the diamond, and then everything will be fine. We have things under control, you can trust us. The Korean division of our service are the ones chasing after you, not us." 

Beomgyu was believing them right up until they claimed taehyun can trust them. 

Rule number one: never trust anyone. 

"We just want to talk to beomgyu-ssi, and figure out where the diamond is hidden. After that, he's free to do whatever he wants," fabio said calmly. 

Taehyun brought beomgyu even closer to his body, his face morphed with anger. "You aren't laying a single finger on him," he said, his voice such a cold menace, promising hell to pay if they go against his words. 

"Ah, Kang, it's never wise to have a weakness so glaringly obvious. It would be no effort at all to crush what is clearly very precious to you." A non-humorous chuckle followed those words.

What the hell was _that_ supposed to mean?

Beomgyu was a little bit scared, but not a coward. Plus his anger fueled him enough to give him false confidence. 

"I already told you, I have no idea what fucking diamond you are talking about. We have plenty of diamonds, true, but no rare one," beomgyu sassed back. 

"It's no use lying, son. We know you have it stashed away here somewhere," the second agent said, hissing. Looks like his good cop act was up. 

Taehyun must have thought the same thing, because just then he breathed into beomgyu's ear again. "Now don't get mad, but remember when I used to toss you around over my shoulder when we were younger?" 

"How could I forget, you piece of-" beomgyu snapped back, despite the very bad situation they were in. 

His sentence was cut off when taehyun swiftly spun him around, bent down, gripped his legs, and then tossed him over his shoulder. Beomgyu made a sound of surprise and then tangled his hands into taehyun's shirt, trying to look over his shoulder at taehyun. 

"What the fuck-" 

Taehyun shot the two secret service agents in the legs, glancing around him and then coming to a decision. He kicked at the window of beomgyus office, frowning when it didn't break. So naturally, he took his gun and shot repeatedly at the window until it was shattered. 

Taehyun stepped up onto the ledge of the window sill, and beomgyu's eyes bulged at what he so clearly planned to do. 

"Oh- oh my god. You are seriously going to jump?! From the second window?! Dragging me down to the pits of hell with you?!!!" His voice rose higher with each question he spat out. "You are worse than a demon, you are a fucking psychopath! Put me down right now!" He yelled, struggling to loosen taehyun's grip, and even resorting to hitting taehyun's back. 

But it was no use. Taehyun honestly was still just as strong as when they were teenagers, and beomgyu still could never get himself free from his hold. 

Taehyun smacked his ass, earning a gasp and a growl from beomgyu. He momentarily stopped struggling to free himself, and instead tried to strangle the psychopath's neck. 

"Did you just _smack_ my _ass_?!" 

"I told you, my pretty boy," taehyun laughed, his eyes light and full of mischief again. "I came here to kidnap you." 

And beomgyu would have yelled back at him, he honestly would've. But just then, taehyun jumped, and all sound escaped him as he clung to taehyun like a koala and watched with wide eyes while plummeting to his inevitable death. 

He doesn't know how taehyun did it, but all he could process was taehyun running at top speed with him over his shoulder, and the secret service agents shooting at them from his broken office window on the second floor of his estate. 

~ 

"C'mon gyu, don't be so angry with me," taehyun begged, his eyes glancing back and forth from the road and beomgyu who was currently sitting in the front passenger seat, his arms crossed over his chest, and his face glaring out the window. 

They have been driving all night at an impossible speed. Right after taehyun hot wired one of beomgyus cars since he didn't have a chance to grab his keys, or wallet, or anything for that matter. 

Taehyun sighed, stepping on the accelerator and speeding up even more. Beomgyu had been giving him the silent treatment for a few hours now, refusing to talk or even look at him. 

"I told you already, I wasnt actually going to shoot you! I was just bluffing. You have to believe me." Taehyun has been apologizing for well over an hour, but the stubborn boy refuses to listen. 

Finally, beomgyu sighed, leaving taehyun feeling relieved. 

"I'm more than just angry. I'm livid," beomgyu hissed. "But fine. You better explain to me exactly what's going on. And I mean everything, taehyun," he warned, shooting the boy his signature glare. 

Taehyuns lips twitched slightly with what started to look like a smile, but another icy look from beomgyu and he immediately tried to wipe it from his face.

"That's my gyu. Always charging straight forward no matter how insane the situation is," he muttered, but beomgyu still heard him.

"And stop calling me that ridiculous nickname," beomgyu snapped.

"Aww but I like it! I came up with it especially for you. Gyu sounds so cute, kind of like kkyu, almost like someone was giving you a kiss whenever they say it." 

Beomgyu blinked, a few flutters of something rumbling around inside. He never knew the reason why taehyun gave him that nickname in middle school. The stupid boy just started calling him that not long after he met him. Pretty soon, the nickname spread like wild fire, and then everybody was calling him that for years after taehyun left. 

"Whatever, just forget it. I'm used to it anyways," beomgyu sighed, ruffling his hair. He was exhausted beyond belief, unable to get any sleep since they left late last night. It was super early in the morning now, almost dawn. 

"They want a very rare diamond that has fallen into your family's possession," taehyun started to explain. 

"Yeah, I gathered that much," beomgyu snorted, closing his eyes briefly. 

"They think that either you know where it is, and if not then your father would know. Either way, taking you hostage for ransom was probably their first plan in order to get it."

"I'm telling you, we have no fucking rare diamond," beomgyu insisted, snapping his eyes open. Was it just him or were they going faster than a moment ago? 

"That's where you are most likely wrong. Your mother was the one who developed it," taehyun glanced at beomgyu again and then looked away.

Beomgyu stiffened, his body growing numb at the mention of his mother.

"Your mother was in the works of designing a diamond that could hold countless amounts of information within it. It was going to be a huge deal. If we could somehow develop the technology to engrave knowledge into a diamond, it could bypass all technological security measures we have today. It will completely rewrite everything as we know it, forming a new age of scientific advancement." 

Beomgyu swallowed the lump in his throat, understanding where taehyun was going with this.

"If the product could be perfected, hacking into all types of security servers around the world will be effortless. There would be no way to regulate which diamonds hold this deadly technology and which ones are just ordinary jewelry. Countries will betray each other, rotten politicians and wealthy businessmen will be corrupting our society to complete ruin. No one will be safe."

Beomgyu closed his eyes again. "How do you know all of this?" He whispered after a few moments of silence. 

Taehyuns eyes softened, even though beomgyu couldn't see him. "My father was a secret service agent, a spy, and one of the best. He was the reason we moved around a lot, although my mother, sister, and I didn't know it. He was forbidden to tell us, for our own safety, but my mother suspected. His last top secret mission was to retrieve the diamond from your mother for safekeeping...I was only in high school when he never returned home." 

Beomgyu pursed his lips, feeling bad for taehyun. He knows what it's like to lose a parent suddenly.

"He died in a car crash…" taehyun whispered. "I heard it was a huge explosion, on the bridge over han river. It was just him, his driver, and a woman. There were no survivors."

Beomgyu whipped his head so fast he almost got whiplash. 

Taehyun saw it out of the corner of his eye. He smiled sadly. "Yeah, it was your mother," he whispered so quietly, afraid if he talked any louder he might hurt beomgyu. 

"They said it was an accident…" beomgyu breathed out, his entire mind in shock.

"It was far from an accident. They were hoping to take the diamond back then. Of course, I didn't know any of this either. I just thought my dad was an extreme sports kind of guy. He dragged me around everywhere with him. I loved it. We would work out, he taught me boxing and martial arts, he took me on the craziest adventures. I never would have guessed he was a spy until the day they showed up at our doorstep and told us about his death. My mother was devastated, and I got the shock of a lifetime." His grip on the steering wheel tightened. "And then I begged them to take me with them, to train in my father's place. Somehow they let me." 

Beomgyu remained silent, seeing taehyun in a new light. 

"It wasn't until last year I found out what really happened. My dad left enough clues for me to follow. He must have known something like this was beyond dangerous, and prepared just in case the worst happened to him. Once I learned that your family was caught up in the mess of things, I set out to finish what my father started. I was hoping to keep you out of it, but unfortunately those bastards were persistent in approaching you when they became desperate." 

Taehyun was silent, and beomgyu didn't know what to say.

"Gyu, they are going to try and get you to doubt me at all costs. They are the real snakes. Just remember this very clearly, ok? They will tell you I'm a dangerous man, that I went rogue. They will probably make up whatever story they could to explain my actions, and they will lie about it through their teeth. You can't believe any of it. And if they say these specific things: that they have everything under control, everything is fine, and you can trust them, then you know for sure that you will die."

Suddenly, everything started to click in beomgyus head. The picture of taehyun they showed him, his location in Germany, the-

"Wait, did you really take that photo of me from college last year?" 

Taehyuns grip on the steering wheel momentarily slipped and the car lurched to the right before he steadied it again. Out of all the things he expected beomgyu to say, that was not it. 

"Uh...what photo?" He asked.

"The one from my final year in college. I was walking to class. The agents said it was a photo you left behind while you ran away from them in germany. So, were you like, keeping it so that you had a reference on your mission or whatever?" Beomgyu asked, a little curious. Was it creepy that taehyun snapped a shot of him without his knowledge? Yes. But he also kind of found it cool that it was being used for a top secret mission to save his mother's work. 

Taehyun coughed a little, keeping his eyes glued to the road. "Yeah. Uh, it was for my mission," he said with a slight raise to his voice. 

Hmm, weird. But whatever.

"So where's my mother's diamond now?" Beomgyu asked. "Any ideas?" 

Taehyun shook his head, speeding up faster. "None. She hid it well, not even my father knew where it was. Does your father have an idea, perhaps?"

Beomgyu laughed dryly, resting his head against the back of the seat. "Hell no. My mother would never trust that bastard with something so serious. The moment his grubby hands got on it, he would sell it in a heartbeat. I don't have a clue where it would be."

"Sorry…" taehyun muttered. 

"What for?"

"Your father being an asshole. Its probably not fun working for him now," taehyun said softly. 

Beomgyu sighed. "Yeah, it isn't. We are no more than business colleagues. He was never a father figure, only a boss. But one day I'm going to take over the corporation and steal everything out from under him, so it's fine," he shrugged.

Taehyun smirked. "Devious, I like it." 

It was silent again for a few minutes.

"Do you want to know what your mother planned on calling the diamond once it was finished?" Taehyun asked.

Beomgyu looked at him, taehyun's profile being highlighted by the now rising sun. It was morning, and more and more people were driving on the roads now in order to go to work. 

"Yeah, I want to know."

"The Memoir," taehyun said. "I liked it," he added on.

Beomgyu does too.

~ 

"I have to pee," beomgyu complained a few hours later. 

"Hold it in," taehyun said heartlessly. They couldn't afford to stop often. He noticed someone following them a while back, just barely able to keep a large enough distance between them.

"And I'm hungry," beomgyu continued like he didn't hear him.

He's been whining for the past 40 minutes, and taehyun was ready to shut him up. Maybe with his lips, maybe not. 

He snuck a peak at his gas meter and sighed. He needs gas anyways. "Fine, the first gas station we get to, you can hop out and go to the bathroom and get snacks. Be quick though." 

"Finally," beomgyu breathed out. He didn't have to worry about not having his credit card. All he has to do is type in the card number and he can purchase whatever he needs. Living in the 21st century was hella nice.

So while taehyun pumped gas, beomgyu bee lined to the bathroom. Once finished with his business and washing his hands, he opened the door, only to come face to face with a man in a black suit and sunglasses on. He was korean this time, and beomgyu glared at him. He was in his way and being rude.

"Excuse me," he said, trying to step around the man and exit the restroom. He's got a bad feeling about this.

He was proven right when moments later he felt the man harshly grab his upper arm, and soon a cloth was wrapped around his mouth and nose. 

Oh god.

Beomgyu has seen too many spy movies to know that it's chloroform, so he tried like hell to hold his breath and struggle to get free. But unfortunately, it wasn't as easy as he thought, and soon the world went black.

~ 

Beomgyu woke up with a splitting headache and an anger like no other coursing through him. He blinked open his eyes, squinting at the sunlight blazing through the windows of the car he currently was in.

He was tied up in the middle of a luxury backseat, two men in black suits sitting up front. They were on the freeway, and going at an impossible speed around the other cars. He guesses that it was probably mid-day and only a few hours since he was last at the gas station.

He hopes.

"Did you fucking kidnap me?" He said, opting not to bother to be quiet. 

"Ah, you are up. Beomgyu-ssi, we already asked nicely for you to come with us before. It is only your own fault things lead to this," the dark haired male in the passenger seat said.

"My own fault?! Also what is with everybody kidnapping me lately?!" He complained, trying to struggle against his ties. It was just his hands tied together in front of him, and loosely at that. Whatever their intentions are, it can't be to hurt him if they've been so careful with him so far...right?

He sat back against the seat, glaring at the two men while his nimble fingers began working at the knots. 

"We are only protecting you. Taehyun is dangerous," the driver said. Beomgyu rolled his eyes at that.

"You guys keep saying that, but he's had plenty of opportunity to hurt me and he hasn't." He needed to keep them talking and distracted. 

"That's his plan. He needed to get close to you so that he could find your mother's diamond. I bet he didn't tell you who hired him in the first place once he went rogue, did he?" The driver said, a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah? And who would that be?" Beomgyu asked, silently cheering in his head once the first of a few knots became untangled. 

"Your own father," the passenger seat guy told him.

Beomgyu wasn't stupid enough to pause in shock, continuing to get himself free, but his jaw clenched and maybe a little bit of self doubt began to creep into his mind.

What if they were right? What if taehyun really is working for his father?

"Yeah right, you expect me to believe that?" He said with a bratty voice.

"You would be stupid not to. Your father wants what your mother hid from him. If he can get his hands on the diamond first, then he would be the most powerful man in the world." 

Shit, they were right. His father would do something like that without even blinking an eye. 

"Kang Taehyun wants revenge on your family for getting his father killed. After all, it's your mother who developed this diamond. She's the one his father was assigned to protect and transport for safe keeping. He failed because of her, and it cost him his life." 

Oh no. Was all this true? 

"We know this might be hard for you to comprehend, and it certainly is quite a shock to learn that a childhood friend could betray you in this type of way. That's why we want to assure you we have the situation under control. If you let us do our jobs, everything will be perfectly fine. You can trust us." 

Beomgyu stilled, his eyes widening at what he just heard. He almost hyperventilated right in the spot, his breathing coming harsher.

Oh. My. Fucking. God. 

He started looking around frantically, needing a way to escape. Shit, he almost bought all that!!! 

He glanced out the window, and did a double take. His eyes widened even more at what he saw. 

A figure up on the roof of a truck was motioning for him to do something. Beomgyu scrunched up his face in confusion, not understanding what the psychopath was trying to tell him. 

Was taehyun really standing on top of a truck next to them?!! At this speed?! 

He kept motioning for the front seat, and beomgyu had no idea what that means. His hands continued working at the knots, releasing yet another one. Just one more to go. 

"Beomgyu-ssi? Is everything all right?" The guy in the passenger seat said, looking back at him. Beomgyu flicked his gaze away from the window, trying not to look at taehyun currently jumping onto another car since the truck moved into a different lane. 

"Everything is fine!" Beomgyu squeaked. "Its just, I'm so upset and sad that my most beloved friend from middle school (what a fucking joke, he wanted to snort) could do something so horrible," he sniffled. His father taught him well how to play a person. It was so believable that even beomgyu was impressed with himself. He guesses being on the verge of death can really motivate him to up his game.

"Not to worry. We will keep you safe from him, as well as your mother's last legacy of work here on this planet," the driver told him with what he assumed was a heartfelt thing to say.

Lies. All of it was lies. 

And the final knot was free. 

It was a good thing too, because just then someone crashed onto the windshield, making the driver swerve horribly into the other lane, smacking into another car.

Did taehyun just jump onto their windshield?! 

Also, he was motioning to the front again. Beomgyu shook his head, still not getting it. 

"The. Door." Taehyun mouthed. 

Oh, he wants the front door opened. Beomgyu reached forward and tried to unlatch the driver's side door. He didn't succeed, and soon bullets from behind them came crashing through the back window.

Beomgyu panicked as he looked behind him at the broken window. He almost died. He literally almost died. If he wasn't bending down behind the driver's seat to snake his arm between the crack to the front of the car and get the door open for taehyun, he would have been shot in the back of the head. 

Holding back the prickly feeling of hot tears at that revelation, beomgyu took the driver's momentary distraction and swung open the front door while still going at an impossible speed on the freeway. Wind began to whip everywhere, and beomgyu kept himself bent down in case more bullets from behind went flying. 

Taehyun shifted to the left of the car, and soon the tip of his gun was peeking inside and the driver and his passenger were shot.

Beomgyu didn't have time to ponder the fact that taehyun literally just killed the two people who were going to kill him, because now nobody was driving the car, and the driver's foot was still on the accelerator. 

Oh, and they were being chased by a black shiny car with tinted windows. Probably the one that shot at them from behind. 

But none of that mattered at the moment. Beomgyu has been taught to act rather than react. And that's what he did. 

If you asked beomgyu seven days ago that he would be spending his one free weekend in the back of a car, body bent over the front seat, with his hands gripped tight to the steering wheel as he tries like hell to navigate through traffic on the opposite side of the road while his arch-nemesis-from-middle-school-turned-spy clung onto the outside of the windshield obscuring his view from the many trucks and cars coming their way, well...he would have laughed at you.

Taehyun effortlessly swung from the windshield and into the open driver's door, shoving the body out of the way and taking over the wheel while still going 100 mph on the busy freeway. He gave beomgyu a pointed look, handing him a very dangerous object.

Where the hell did he even pull out the second gun from?

"Do you know how to use this?" He asked the older boy with skepticism.

Beomgyu scoffed, glaring at him while the wind whipped his dark bangs harshly across his forehead. "I am the sole heir to a multi-billion dollar corporation that mines and trades 60% of the world's diamonds. What do _you_ think?" And then with expert hands he clicked off the safety, locked and loaded the gun, and turned around aiming the barrel through the broken back window right at the car chasing them. 

He pulled the trigger with confidence, never blinking otherwise he would miss his mark, and shot bullets at the gas tank of the car.

The sound was so loud, deafening his ears slightly, that he didn't catch what taehyun said even though he was right next to him.

They drove away as the other car exploded, causing a huge collision on the freeway around them. A smile ghosted taehyun's lips as beomgyu shoved the body of the agent out the passenger side door (with a grunt of disgust), and hopped into the seat next to him. 

Beomgyu huffed in annoyance, pissed beyond belief that the country's secret service was wanting to kill him for his mother's life work. He wasn't scared, he wasn't shaking in his shoes. No, instead he was beyond livid and determined to destroy everyone who dares hurt him and anything important to him. 

_"I knew I liked you so much for a reason."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! This was getting way too long, so I decided to split it up. I have never written a super action fic before, so please bare with me.  
> Please enjoy~ 
> 
> Also here's my twitter and cc in case you want it:  
> @eternitxt03  
> curiouscat.me/eternitxt03


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha...aha well, this got way longer than I had planned.
> 
> Warning: there is mention of sensitive topics in this chapter. Please read at your own risk. Nothing super major but ya, don't want to shock y'all even though I labeled this fic as explicit.

"Remember, I need you to get in and then get out as fast as you can. Pack what you need, only the bare essentials, and then we're outta here," taehyun told him, sharpening a knife he pulled out of his boot.

Beomgyu watched him with the funniest look on his face. He's quickly getting used to taehyun pulling out a random weapon from god knows where, and so now he doesn't even react anymore. 

"Don't tell me what to do," beomgyu said back, just because he could. In reality, he knew taehyun was right. His entire estate is probably in lockdown since they left it the other day. 

Taehyun looked up at him with an exasperated facial expression. 

It was actually beomgyus idea to return, despite taehyun's strong objections. But if there's anything beomgyu excelled at, arguing and getting his way was one of them. Plus, he wasn't being unreasonable.

Taehyun needs to retrieve someone that the secret service has hostage. He thinks the person is located in germany, which is where he was at when all hell broke loose and they found him. It was his own fault that they were led back to korea and watching beomgyu so closely. 

So with that being said, beomgyu made a damn good point in needing essential things. Like money for instance. Hello? He's got a shit ton of it, it wouldn't even dent his bank account. Also passports and clothes. He's going to have to ditch his phone so that they wouldn't be able to trace their location. Taehyun was worried about them being able to trace the money they spend, but beomgyu reassured him that he's got a black card, meaning his money is at the top of the top and no measly bank can trace how he spends it. The secret service could get that information if they tried hard enough, but they would have to go through levels of security clearance and show solid proof of needing to invade his father's privacy in order to see where and when he spends. That will take them a while, and so taehyun let it go for now. 

There was one thing, however, that beomgyu wanted to do and taehyun was totally against it. He wanted to see his best friend Choi Yeonjun one last time before they go off and save the world. Taehyun tried to put his foot down, arguing it was too dangerous and that they really needed to get out of there, but beomgyu was relentless when he puts his mind to something.

"Taehyun, he's my best fucking friend. It's like, in the code of honor for best friends to never do crazy ass shit without at least letting them know. Everybody knows this," beomgyu rolled his eyes, slinging his backpack on his shoulders and following taehyun to sneak out of his estate. "I'm just going to escape from you to see yeonjun anyways, so wouldn't it be better to at least know where I'm at instead of us playing this ridiculous game?" 

Taehyun banged his head against the steering wheel, debating what to do. "Ugh you are impossible," he muttered.

"Plus," beomgyu continued to argue, "you said you need to go see your ally and fellow secret service colleague, so why can't you just drop me off at yeonjuns and then come back for me? Surely it would be way better to not have me holding you up while you sneak into whatever secret facility it is that you guys stay at, right?" 

Fucking hell, he wants to hit beomgyu. Mainly because that pretty mouth of his is actually making complete sense, and all the communication training in the world would never be enough for taehyun to win against beomgyu. 

"You are literally a thorn in my side," taehyun said, grumbling as he sped to yeonjun's residence. 

Beomgyu clapped in glee, a smirk of triumph on his lips that taehyun wants to again kiss away.

~

"...and then I fucking shot at the car chasing us. It was either fight or be killed, you get me?" Beomgyu rambled about his story, pacing back and forth in front of yeonjun's tv. 

Yeonjun was eating popcorn, occasionally nodding his head. 

"Hello? Are you even paying attention to me?!" Beomgyu glared at yeonjun. "I literally told you what that psychopath has put me through for the past few days, and you are just sitting there eating!" 

"Uh-huh, right. Well, it sounds like you guys are nice friends," yeonjun said mockingly, shoving some more popcorn into his mouth and chomping down loudly. 

Beomgyu rested his hands on his hips like a disappointed mother. "You don't believe me," he accused. 

"No, go on, this was just getting good," yeonjun said, popping another kernel into his mouth. He waved beomgyu on. "Bad guys, booo, you and taehyun, yayyy," he said half-heartedly and a laughing smile on his face. 

Beomgyu sighed. "And then we had to break back into my house, which is a crime scene by the way, and gather our….things….and..." Beomgyu trailed off, noticing two dark figures outside of yeonjun's bedroom window, which was on the top floor of his large house. 

The first and smaller person climbed up the side of the house like a freaking squirrel and scurried across the roof, approaching yeonjun's window fast. 

"And?" Yeonjun prompted with another audible crunch. 

"And he's here," beomgyu huffed, running a hand through his messy waves. 

"Who's here?" Yeonjun asked curiously, not buying it for a second.

"The psychopath," beomgyu told him calmly.

"Huh?" Yeonjun said.

"He's currently running across your rooftop and-"

Crash!

Yeonjun's window shattered, glass falling down on the dark carpet. 

"Hiya gyu! I'm backkkk," taehyun smiled, crouching into the broken window casually. 

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Beomgyu hissed at him. "Why the hell didn't you just wait outside, or I don't know, maybe use the front door?! Like a normal person????" 

"It's way less dramatic that way," taehyun told him with a deadpan expression. 

"I-" beomgyu began, his lungs gearing up for another rant, when the second figure came close behind taehyun.

"Move, I smell popcorn," his friend said, pushing taehyun lightly out of the way. Taehyun jumped down from the ledge, scoffing at his very tall friend who, despite the height, hopped through the window with perfect agility. 

"Who the hell is he?" Beomgyu nodded his head to the dark haired and really handsome guy in the room with them.

"Choi Soobin, a good friend of mine and someone we can really trust. He's our pilot," taehyun replied smoothly.

"Pilot?!" Beomgyu squeaked. 

"Now don't get mad, gyu, but we have a small problem," taehyun said, holding up his hands to placate beomgyu, like he was some kind of rabid animal. 

"Oh god, what is it now?" Beomgyu groaned. 

"Soobin hyung said that they are watching the airport for us like a hawk, which means we can't take a normal plane out of the country. So we have to basically hijack one of your private jets." 

Meanwhile, soobin, the boy in question, sniffed and spotted yeonjun's bowl of popcorn in his lap. 

"You gonna eat that? Thanks," he said, swiping the bowl from the pink haired boy without waiting for a response. 

Yeonjun just stared at the tall and gorgeous male with blinking eyes, his mouth wide open and an uneaten piece of popcorn still sitting inside. 

"How the hell do you expect us to get one of my father's jets out of the freaking country without anyone noticing?!" Beomgyu said, rubbing his face with his hands. 

"Soobin is an excellent pilot and can get us past all of the radar the air force might have. Trust us, we are trained for this sort of thing. That's why I brought him along. We have to leave right this instant though," taehyun explained. 

Beomgyu breathed in a slow breath. "Ok, let's go. I'm ready," he nodded. Then he turned to his best friend. "Sorry jjuni hyung, I promise to be back when all of this is over with," he smiled sadly. 

"Hyung, you ready to go? And give beomgyus friend his popcorn back. What did I tell you about eating other people's food?" Taehyun scolded soobin, clicking his tongue in annoyance at his pig of a best friend. 

Soobin grunted, shoveling the last of the popcorn into his mouth and setting the empty bowl back into yeonjuns lap shamelessly.

Beomgyu and taehyun, followed by soobin, were halfway out of the open window, when yeonjun finally snapped his mouth shut, munching on that lone kernel, and getting up off his bed. The empty bowl went tumbling to the ground.

"Beomgyu, hold the fuck up. I'm coming with you," he declared, his eyes never leaving soobin's face.

Everyone just gaped back at him in surprise. 

~ 

"Did you seriously have to drag so much shit with you? This isn't a five star vacation we are going on," beomgyu complained to his best friend. 

Yeonjun fixed his hair a bit, giving beomgyu a look of disdain. 

"Do you know who I am? I am choi Yeonjun, part time model, actor, and main dancer. You said we were attending a really fancy auction when we land in germany. Of course I need my supplies and clothes. What kind of a stupid ass question is that?" 

Beomgyu tossed a glance over his shoulder, giving taehyun eye contact. Taehyun gave him an equal look of 'is this guy for real?' on his face. 

"But four suitcases?! Seriously?!" He argued. "Poor soobin had to carry two of them!" 

"I'm actually quite impressed he managed that. Usually it takes the concierges at the hotels separate trips," yeonjun smiled, sending a wink over to soobin. Soobin pretended not to notice, firing up the private jet with expert fingers. 

"Oh god, this is so embarrassing. I am so sorry for him," beomgyu mumbled, hiding his face in his hands. "Yeonjun you can't even wink with one eye," he pointed out. 

Yeonjun's smile dropped and he snarled at beomgyu. He gave his friend the stink eye, communicating to him that beomgyu better not ruin this for him or else. 

Taehyun clicked beomgyu into the seat, making sure he was properly situated before they took off. He leaned over the older boy, fussing with his straps, and all beomgyu could do was sit there and stare at his lips which were centimeters from his own. He had the urge to lean up, just a little. 

This didn't escape yeonjun's notice, and he smirked, but then quickly turned back to soobin. He grew bored easily.

"Soobinnie, you don't mind if I call you that right, can you come here and make sure my seatbelt is secure?" He whined in what he thought was a cute nasally voice. 

Beomgyu rolled his eyes and coughed 'loser' into his hand. Taehyun chuckled, smiling as he started to lean away.

"Don't worry, yeonjun hyung. I got you," he said. Beomgyu snickered at the look of distaste on yeonjuns face.

"I'm sure soobin can manage, you don't have to go out of your way-" 

"No really, a friend of beomgyus is a friend of mine. I insist," taehyun interrupted, tugging yeonjun's strap quick and tight. His only took a second, so then why was he fussing over beomgyus for a solid minute? 

Yeonjun pouted, muttering under his breath how he didn't want a little midget to take care of him. Beomgyu noticed the glance from soobin as he buckled himself in and the engines started rolling. He gave soobin a lifted eyebrow in question, but all he received was a secretive smile in return. 

Fine then. Soobin can keep his secrets.

"We are taking off in a few minutes, and we aren't going to be gentle. Hang on tight guys, this is going to be a bumpy ride," soobin said, cracking his knuckles and stretching out his neck.

Beomgyu tried not to lurch forward when they finally took off. Soobin wasn't kidding, and for some reason he really wanted to grab onto taehyun's arm, but the stupid boy was too far away. 

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick," yeonjun said.

"Not in my private jet!" 

~

The trip to Germany was not peaceful, to say the least. 

Beomgyu moaned as he leaned his head on taehyuns shoulder, his eyes squeezed shut tight. 

"He's a maniac. Totally insane," he muttered, referring to soobin and his pilot skills. 

Taehyun laughed, wrapping an arm around beomgyu's shoulder and rubbing it to make him feel better. "Yeah, he is. You get used to it," he tried to say.

"Alright guys, I think I'm ready," yeonjun said, leaning over the bathroom sink to adjust his long dangly earring and add extra cherry lip gloss to his lips.

"Did you know that when a boy wears long earrings, it's considered gay?" Beomgyu teased his best friend, secretly burrowing closer into taehyun's arm.

"It better be," yeonjun retorted, smacking his lips and fluffing his hair. 

"Guess that explains these," taehyun grinned, flicking one of beomgyus crystal earrings, earning a grunt from the other.

The first to exit the jet was taehyun. He jumped down onto the grass with ease, and then turned to hold out his hand for beomgyu. Beomgyu gladly took it, and also hopped down. With their hands still connected, Taehyun pulled him into his body, smirking when beomgyu glared at him but not making a move to let go.

"Hold up yeonjun hyung, I'll help you down," taehyun called up to the plane. Unfortunately, that meant beomgyu had to step aside and he almost grumbled at it.

Taehyun held his hand up for yeonjun, looking the perfect gentleman in his tuxedo and half of his hair combed to the side and styled nicely. Yeonjun stepped to the edge of the jet, frowning down at taehyun. 

"This is a joke, right?" He said brattily. 

"No?" Taehyun questioned, his lips twitching with amusement. 

"You are still too short for me. There is no way in hell I'm going to be able to step down safely without ruining my shoes or tearing my pants with a height like yours," yeonjun ranted, holding everybody up. 

"Maybe if you weren't a whore and actually wore pants that fit you, we wouldn't have this problem," beomgyu muttered next to taehyun, making the other snort. 

"Excuse you, my ass looks great in these and my long legs go on for miles-" yeonjun argued, getting cut off when a large figure moved past him.

"I got it," a soft and deep voice said, and then soobin jumped down, barely having to hop down that far thanks to his height compared to the others. He smirked at taehyun and beomgyu, and then spun around and held out his arms. "Come here," he told yeonjun with a grunt.

Yeonjun stared at him in his tux suit, combed back black hair revealing his forehead, and sharp eyes. And maybe he fell just a little bit in love. 

"Don't have to tell me twice," he muttered, gripping one of soobins hands and preparing to hop down. Except he didn't have to, because soobin wrapped his other hand around yeonjun's slim waist and effortlessly hoisted him from the door. Yeonjun made a small peep sound and rested both of his hands on soobin's chest to steady himself, looking up into soobin's eyes with a dreamy expression. Soobin carefully set him on his feet and continued to stand there, both of his hands on yeonjuns waist and just staring down at the other. 

"This is like, the cheesiest thing I've ever seen," beomgyu snickered, high-fiving with taehyun and hiding behind the younger boy when yeonjun shot daggers of hatred at his friend. 

"Alright, we gotta get a move on it. The auction starts in like, 30 minutes," taehyun told them.

Beomgyu straightened out his own tux, fixing some of his hair. It was super messy and wavy, hanging in his eyes and curling around his neck. His crystal earrings gleamed in the moonlight, almost glowing a frosted ice color. 

Yeonjun was nothing if not prepared. He managed to pack clothes for both him and beomgyu, and taehyun and soobin were already set and didn't need help, even though yeonjun had something for both of them as well. They basically needed to crash this auction being held in germany in order to get very important information on the location where they are keeping the boy that taehyun needs to retrieve. For their own safety, soobin and taehyun refused to say anything more, and beomgyu was wise not to question it. Yeonjun was a different case, but he let it go eventually.

"How are we going to walk in there and not be questioned? We weren't invited," beomgyu whispered to them as they started to approach the hotel the auction was being taken place at. It was huge and grand, having that old european look about it, with fancy lights and everything. 

Yeonjun scoffed, reaching over and wrapping his arms around soobin's to hang on to. "Getting into something like this is my specialty. Everybody, just follow my lead." And with that, he made soobin escort him to the front doors with utter confidence.

"Quite an interesting friend you got there," taehyun said, holding out his arm for beomgyu to take. 

"The world is yeonjun's oyster," beomgyu confirmed, easily sliding his arm through taehyun's. "There isn't anything he can't do if he wants it badly enough." 

"I can appreciate that," taehyun laughed, guiding beomgyu to the front doors where Yeonjun was talking to the doorman in English and using a charming smile and innocent doe eyes. Whatever he did seemed to work, because soon the four of them were slipping into the hotel and mingling with the crowd of the rich, famous, and corrupt. 

The hotel was gorgeous, and beomgyu silently thanked yeonjun for overdressing them, because they would have stuck out big time otherwise. 

"Holy shit, this is grand," beomgyu swore. "Ugh how long do we have to stay here?" He mumbled.

"I take it you still hate huge parties and gatherings for the socialite," taehyun laughed, his eyes smiling over at beomgyu. "I remember you bitching about it back in school." 

"Yeah," beomgyu sighed. "These things drain the hell out of me. I would much rather be in my office or bed. Yeonjun is the partier though. He lives for these events and constantly tries to drag me around with him to all the modeling and acting parties and dance competitions." He was secretly pleased that taehyun still remembered. 

"Ok, so what's the plan? Who do I need to seduce to get what we need?" Yeonjun asked the three others as they huddled together in a corner. A server walked by with a tray of drinks, and yeonjun reached out and grabbed one, flashing a smile at the boy and giving his notorious wink. He missed the way soobins brows furrowed together and the frown take shape on his lips.

"You are not seducing anyone," beomgyu lightly smacked his friend. 

"No wait, yeonjun hyung might be on to something," taehyun pointed out, earning a sharp look from soobin. "He doesn't have to seduce anyone, but just distract them. We need to get into the owner of this auction's private office," he remedied, for soobins sake. "It will be easier to slip in if all eyes are on someone else." 

"Why would the owner of this hotel and auction have important information on someone's location?" Beomgyu asked them.

"The less you know the better. But all I'll say is that this person is bad news and into high crime. His auctions are just covers for what he's really selling." 

"And that would be?" Yeonjun asked anyways, sipping from his champagne flute.

"People," soobin said quietly, making yeonjun choke on his drink. There was a look of disgust in his eyes when he glanced up at soobin, and a newfound determination set in his posture. 

"Well, let's make them crash and burn," yeonjun whispered, earning a twitch of a smile from soobin. He chugged the rest of his drink and then nodded. "Ok boys, I'm going in," he said with a sly smirk. "Pretty soon, I'll have all these disgusting men falling over themselves for me." Then he smacked his lips and spun on his heel, marching into the crowd. 

Soobin gave taehyun a look, and beomgyu saw taehyun nod his head. Then the tall but gentle giant melted into the crowd, keeping an eye on yeonjun.

"Thanks for that. You didn't have to take yeonjun with us, you know," beomgyu whispered to taehyun. "I know he can be a handful."

Taehyun smiled, not surprised that beomgyu easily caught on. Beomgyu was always sharp minded, taehyun often not needing to communicate what he was thinking to the older boy. Even back in school, beomgyu always seemed to get him. 

"It's not a problem. Hes proven to be more than helpful on this mission. Plus he's a lot smarter than people give him credit for." 

"Yeah, he is," beomgyu smiled. 

~

After a good hour of mingling and socializing, beomgyu was getting irritated. Taehyun could see it on his face. 

Beomgyu was amazing really. He worked the crowd just as well as yeonjun. It was at times like these that taehyun could see the difference in their upbringing. Taehyun might have been trained in the art of deception, but there was just something more genuine seeing a person who grew up in this type of environment. Beomgyu looked like he was in his element. He laughed, he negotiated, he got people to offer him deals and partnerships. He expertly swirled his champagne and smiled while talking, his teeth gleaming. He managed to acquire information that nobody else would get (besides yeonjun). He was a true businessman, in every sense of the word. 

Taehyun watched from a few feet away, caught in his own conversation. But every now and then he would glance at beomgyu, keeping a protective eye on him and making sure he was alright.

He secretly smiled when he saw the irritation begin to grow like a wildfire. If you didn't know beomgyu well enough, you would miss it. He laughed a little too forcefully, and his eyes squinted up even more. And then his forehead creased just a teeny bit. 

Taehyun took this as his cue to get beomgyu out of there before another person tried talking to him. He sidled up next to the boy and asked to speak with him. Beomgyu excused himself and then when his back was turned he gave taehyun a huge look of relief. 

"So what did you find out?" Taehyun said, leading beomgyu away from the crowd and on the outskirts of a quiet hall. 

"These people are pigs. Every piece they auction off is actually a person. They are literally trafficking people, and proud of it," he hissed. 

Taehyun reached up, smoothing away the creases on beomgyus forehead and fixing some of his bangs. "I know," he muttered sadly. Beomgyu leaned into his cool touch, sighing in content at the feel of it against his slightly warm face from all of the people and drinks he's been surrounded by. "If I could save everyone, I would. Sadly, we only came here to save one person. The auctioneer will have his location. Unfortunately, all the pieces of art and whatever else is here are coded. You have to know which code coincides with the person you wish to purchase, and we don't know that. Otherwise I would have put a bid on the piece rather than try and break in and risk getting caught." 

"Got it," beomgyu nodded. "He keeps the information locked up on his personal server. You have to know the password as well as a fingerprint in order to get access to it," beomgyu told him. 

Taehyuns brows lifted up in surprise. "How the hell did you find that out?" 

Beomgyu smirked, "I have my ways," he said. 

"Alright let's go. We need to do it now before the auction starts. Once someone purchases our boy, finding him is going to be a whole hell of a lot harder." He gripped beomgyus hand, and then they melted into the shadows, searching for the private office of the auctioneer. 

Taehyun pulled out the pin from the lock, smirking at the satisfied click sound that seemed to echo in the empty hallway. He grabbed the door knob and turned, tugging on beomgyus sleeve as they both wordlessly slipped into the old fashioned office of the hotel.

"You still are a pro at that," beomgyu seethed. "I always used to wonder how you constantly broke into my locker and stole my clothes and food all the time. I knew it was you, but nobody believed me!" 

Taehyun threw him a wink. "Your hoodies were always the comfiest. They just draped over me and I could burrow myself into them during class." 

Beomgyu rolled his eyes, letting out a huff. "whatever," he mumbled. 

They made their way over to the desktop computer, taehyun studying it really quick before getting to action. 

"Wait, you don't think there's going to be some kind of alarm or security breach once you start typing on that thing, do you?" Beomgyu asked hesitantly, leaning over taehyun's shoulder to stare at the now booted up home screen. It was the only source of light in the dark room. 

"You've been watching too many spy movies," taehyun snorted, going ahead and typing into the computer to try and hack into it's main server. He was self-conscious of beomgyu leaning over him, and did he mention that he always liked beomgyus scent? Even after all these years, he's still got his signature underlying lavender soap smell that taehyun just wants to wrap himself up in. It's part of the reason why he always stole beomgyus coats in school, plus he just liked wearing his stuff. 

Ugh, beomgyu is such an idiot.

"It's not my fault you barge into my life like Mission Impossible and we go on the craziest road trip ever!" Beomgyu half-whispered half-yelled into taehyun's ear. He leaned down even closer, his chest pressed against the back of taehyun's shoulder, and he squinted at the computer screen. 

Taehyun really needs him to back away, the older boy was too distracting. And dammit, the stupid server won't open up for him! He pressed down on the backspace button harshly a few times and tried again with a different computer code that would hopefully let him in. 

"You need to type it in a backwards sequence," beomgyu muttered, and taehyun turned to look at him over his shoulder in surprise. He didn't realize how close they were, but he immediately threw that thought out of his mind. 

"You can understand computer coding?" Taehyun asked incredulously. 

Beomgyu quirked an eyebrow. "Uh yeah. I used to be a huge video gamer back in school, remember? Well, during college, I broadened my horizons and put my video gaming to good use. I'm not a huge hacker or anything, but I know my way around some electronics." 

Holy shit, can this boy get any more perfect? God, taehyun just falls in love with him more and more. 

So taehyun did what beomgyu suggested, and pretty soon they were in and copying whatever information they could find on the locations of each person being sold like pieces of art. 

Just then, taehyun got a text from soobin.

"What'd he say?" Beomgyu asked. 

"He asked us to map out the locations of any personal islands the auctioneer might have." 

Beomgyu went pale at that. "Oh no, please don't tell me he's got some," he muttered, understanding where soobin was going with that question.

"He's got at least ten of them," taehyun whispered a few seconds later. Beomgyu closed his eyes briefly, a feeling of horror and dread overtaking him momentarily. 

Who knows how many people and other things are on those islands, waiting to be sold like cattle? 

Taehyuns phone lit up again. Immediately he started shutting down all of the programs and putting the computer back to sleep. 

"We gotta go. The auctioneer is coming back since it's almost time for the auction to begin," he said with urgency in his voice. Beomgyu was right on his heels as they left the room and taehyun locked it back up. 

They were only a few steps down the empty hallway when beomgyu realized they weren't fast enough. The auctioneer with two of his security just turned the corner and beomgyu immediately knew what this looked like. He and taehyun were going to get caught. Like, come on? Two very random foreign people in the hallway that lead to a private office with important information locked inside? Anyone with half a brain cell would be able to guess what taehyun and beomgyu just did. 

So beomgyu panicked and acted fast. Well, he would like to believe it was his panic that made him grip taehyun's lapels of his tuxedo, push him into the wall and press his hot mouth to taehyun's. If it wasn't for the fact that very dangerous people were walking towards them, he would have enjoyed the way taehyun didn't hesitate kissing him back, molding his lips to beomgyu's over and over, their breaths mingling together. Beomgyu unconsciously pushed himself closer into taehyun, angling his head to the side and opening his mouth so that it was easier for taehyun to take advantage and slip his tongue inside. 

They were really going at it for a few seconds when suddenly a booming voice echoed down the hallway.

"Hey! Hey! What do you think you are doing?" A heavily accented voice yelled at them with anger.

Beomgyu decided to ignore it, continuing his very hot and very necessary make out session with taehyun. 

The voices and footsteps got closer, another shout directed their way. Beomgyu figured that was a good enough place to stop. So he pulled away from taehyun (reluctantly) with a small thread of saliva connecting them, and taehyun leaning closer to chase his lips. Beomgyu giggled, embarrassingly, and pressed his lips once more to taehyun's before glancing over at the very angry looking auctioneer.

"Oh!" He said with surprise. "Sorry, we kind of got carried away," he laughed, nuzzling his face into the crook of taehyun's neck as if he was too shy to look at the others. 

"We needed a quiet place to...you know," taehyun added in, gripping a hand around beomgyu's waist. 

"I don't care. This is a restricted area, and you both will be held accountable for trespassing," the auctioneer said, motioning for his security to take beomgyu away.

"That's not fair!" Beomgyu yelled, glaring up at the security guard approaching him. The other guard was heading for taehyun. 

"Not my problem," the auctioneer sneered. 

Beomgyu was pissed now. He detached himself from taehyun and tried to dodge the grabby hands coming towards him. Taehyun acted fast, gripping the security's arm and bending it behind his back. Then he swung an elbow into the face of the other security guard, and really, this whole situation escalated very fast. 

Beomgyu managed to get a good punch in the face of one of the guards and then…

He felt a pinch in his arm, turned around, and his widened eyes met that of the auctioneer's. He barely registered he was just shot with something shady in a syringe, his vision going blurry immediately. 

Shit.

And it seemed taehyun was also pierced.

Double shit.

~ 

"Hmmm, that's so fascinating. So you not only own this amazing hotel and auction off beautiful pieces, but you also have private islands?" Yeonjun said with a flirty voice. He trailed his fingertips up the arm of the auctioneer, batting his eyelashes playfully at the older man. 

Foreigners always found him to be beautiful, irresistible, exotic. 

This one was no different. And yeonjun had him like putty in his hand. 

The auctioneer grunted, leaning in closer to yeonjun. "Many," he whispered, hoping to get a taste of yeonjun's glossy lips. 

Soobin gritted his teeth, surprisingly very possessive and a dozen violent thoughts raging through his head. But this is what yeonjun does, and so he held himself back. Yeonjun flirts and socializes to get what he wants, to find out valuable information from gullible people. And he uses this information like a weapon. 

Soobin cursed and whipped out his phone, texting taehyun to see if he could find out where these private islands are located, just in case. 

"Maybe you should just take me away to one of those islands, so it's just the two of us," yeonjun said in a seductive voice, his meaning very clear, even as he placed his hand on top of the auctioneer's arm. "I would love to see them." 

The auctioneer smiled, and yeonjun wanted to gag, but he kept up the ploy, hoping his doe eyes looked interested. 

"I think I can manage that. Keep you all to myself, like my own personal pretty doll," and yeonjun felt nauseous hearing those words, but he let out a giggle. Then the auctioneer waved his hand and ordered a server to bring over more champagne. 

Yeonjun gladly accepted the champagne, his third one with this guy and he knows he should stop soon. But clearly this rotten person wants to get him tipsy or drunk so that yeonjun is easier to handle. It was quite obvious. 

However, yeonjun was acquiring very valuable information, and he couldn't afford to stop any time soon. 

So he sipped the champagne, and knew immediately he was going to regret this as soon as the taste exploded on his tongue.

"Do you have any favorites? Of your islands?" Yeonjun asked, ignoring the slow buzz creeping up to his mind. 

The auctioneer watched steadily as yeonjun took another sip, the model hiding his grimace like a professional. 

"A few, actually, but my personal favorite is the one near the coastline of brazil. It's beautiful, warm, secluded," he trailed off, and yeonjuns hearing was coming in and out. 

"Amazing! I would love to just lounge around on a beach and let the wind from the sea surround me," yeonjun almost slurred. But he took another diligent sip, knowing the auctioneer would want him to finish. 

"It is really nice," he answered, and yeonjun tried not to flinch from the way his fingers constantly touch him. 

Finally, soobin has had enough. He was about to step out of the shadows and interfere when two security guards approached the auctioneer. The guy looked irritated that he was interrupted, but immediately nodded his head. He turned and said goodbye to yeonjun, claiming he needed to check some things before the auction started, and soobin wasted no time texting taehyun to get the hell out of there. 

He was at yeonjuns side in an instant, pulling the older boy into a quieter area towards the restrooms. Yeonjun leaned heavily into him, and soobin knew immediately that something was very wrong. 

Yeonjun clung to soobin's arms, trying to hold himself upright. Once they were in the restrooms, soobin locked the door, and lifted yeonjuns face up by the chin so he could examine him.

"He's got private islands, and likes the one near brazil," yeonjun said sloppily, his mouth feeling like fluff. 

Soobin wordlessly bent down, sniffing yeonjun's breath, his lips pursed into a grim line. 

"We need to go-" yeonjun started to say, but was cut off from soobins lips crashing to his. The agent forced his lips apart and swirled his tongue all around inside yeonjun's warm mouth, making the model moan. 

It was soon over, and soobin tasted yeonjun's mouth once more before moving into action. 

"You were slipped something. I couldn't tell because of the champagne smell, but I definitely taste it on your tongue," he confirmed.

Yeonjun rolled his eyes at soobins ridiculousness, his knees buckling under him. 

"I could have told you that, silly. You didn't need to suck on my tongue to confirm I was roofied," yeonjun tried to slap soobins arm playfully, but he couldn't really move his muscles. 

Soobin swiped a hand under the backs of yeonjun's legs and hoisted him up in his arms before yeonjun passed out. He cradled yeonjun close as he looked down at his pretty face, all glazed over. 

"Why did you drink it then?" He asked.

"To get valuable information," yeonjun repeated, his eyes closing as he settled comfortably into soobins warm embrace.

"That was a very stupid thing to do, and I'm very pissed at you for it," soobin grunted.

"Mmm, sorry," yeonjun hummed, finally knocked out. Soobin blew a breath, unsure of where to go from here. He hopes taehyun and beomgyu got farther than them.

~

"Taehyun! Taehyun wake up dammit!" He heard a hiss right in front of his face. 

"Taehyun I swear to God if you just lay there like a fish, sleeping peacefully while I die from suffocation or whatever the hell it is in here, I'm going to beat your ass in the afterlife and-" 

Taehyun's eyelids fluttered briefly, the dregs of sleep starting to wear away. He was slowly coming into consciousness, but not quite there.

Beomgyu sighed, stressed beyond belief. Currently, he was laying completely on top of taehyun, chest to chest, with his and taehyun's arms above their heads, tied together by the hands with lots and lots of twine or rope or whatever. It almost looked like beomgyu was pinning taehyun down, if you overlooked the whole being kidnapped and possibly transported to die part.

Beomgyu was the first to come to, waking up in a very dark and cramped place. He almost freaked the hell out, until he realized he was tied up to taehyun, with the boy lying underneath him. For some reason, that fact made him feel slightly calmer. 

After adjusting to the darkness and letting the headache fade slightly, beomgyu realized they were locked up in the trunk of a moving car. Where they were going, he had no idea, but he needed to get taehyun awake so that he could untie them and escape before they were most assuredly killed. Once that car stops, they were doomed.

Beomgyu tried everything to get the other boy awake. He called out his name repeatedly, as quietly as he could, he tried headbutting him, wriggling their hands, you name it. He was getting more and more irritated. Taehyun literally slept like a log, which is kind of unnerving because if beomgyu remembers correctly, taehyun was a very light sleeper back in middle school so that means they must have heavily drugged him to keep him conked out. 

Beomgyu bit his lip, debating what to do. He's already tried slipping his hands out of the ties, but literally they must have tied his hands together, taehyun's hands together, and then wrapped more rope around both of their hands, extending their arms above their heads so it would be harder to slip through. 

"Son of a-" beomgyu hissed, trying again at the ropes. His face was directly pressed against taehyun's, his nose bumped into the other's. The only reassurance he got that the other boy was alive was the fact that beomgyu could literally feel taehyun's breath against his and his heart beating up against his own chest. 

Beomgyu paused, an idea coming to his mind. If taehyun wasnt waking up then maybe…

He decided to give it a try. Without hesitation, he pressed his lips tightly to taehyun's and just left them there, waiting. 

It took a couple seconds, but taehyun started flinching a few times. Beomgyu almost smirked evilly as the other boy was running out of oxygen. After almost a minute, taehyun gasped awake, parting his lips and panting against beomgyu. His eyes shot open, although that detail was irrelevant since they were in the dark. 

Beomgyu was sneaky though. Don't tell him no one else in this situation wouldn't indulge at least a little bit, because he knows they would be outright lying. 

He continued to kiss taehyun again, loving the feel of his soft lips and warm body. He just..layed there and kissed him, and nothing else has ever felt so right before. 

Taehyun kissed back, even though he was still drowsy and unaware of what was going on. But he basically had beomgyus scent and taste memorized right now and knew immediately it was the older boy moving his lips against his and sucking on his bottom lip. 

They parted, beomgyu understanding that now was literally not the time to go further. He let out soft breaths against taehyun's face, and almost smiled when taehyun did the same. 

Finally, taehyun spoke up. "Ugh you are heavy," he complained, just now realizing that beomgyu was basically dead weight on top of him.

"I'm literally like, almost 2 kilograms lighter than you," beomgyu hissed, snapping his teeth at taehyun's jaw. Taehyun chose to ignore how much he liked that. 

Taehyun moved his arms and grunted, his quick mind assessing the situation as best he could. "Lemme guess, we are tied up in the back of a trunk of a car," he sighed. This would be his fifth time. 

"Yeah, I've been trying to get us out and wake you up for at least 15 minutes now," beomgyu confirmed, wriggling around a bit on top of taehyun.

Oh. This can't be good for taehyun. In more ways than one. 

"There should be an emergency release lever near the side of the trunk we can just pull-" 

"Already thought of that," beomgyu interrupted him. "But it's way too dark in here, and in case you haven't noticed, being glued to your side doesn't make it easy for me to move around to try and find it. Which is why I switched to plan B and started waking you up and trying to untie us," he continued matter of factly.

Taehyun couldn't have been prouder. Honestly, he didn't think the person he's liked since he was younger could look so fucking hot being all reliable in a horrible situation, but damn was taehyun turned on. 

"How the hell do you know all this stuff?" Taehyun asked softly, testing out his ties on his wrists. He confirmed what beomgyu just said: they were on tight.

Beomgyu gave him his signature scoff. "I already told you, I'm the heir to a multi-billion dollar diamonds corporation. I'm used to stuff like this." 

Taehyun blinked up at him even though he couldn't see him. 

"I don't see how that answers my question," he said dumbly, but deep down he had a pretty good guess on what beomgyu meant. 

Beomgyu skimmed the tip of his nose against taehyun's cheek, trying to bend his elbows so he could prop himself up a bit. But that was no use unless taehyun moved with him. 

"Many times people have tried to use me or kidnap me in some way or another in order to blackmail my parents or get a hand in our business. I've been shoved into a trunk before, gagged, attempted to be taken off the street, you name it."

Taehyun swallowed. Oh shit, he never would have guessed. 

"Sometimes my dad would come right away for me, sometimes he would take his time, as if proving a statement that just because they have me doesn't mean he will hand over his business for ransom or something." 

"E-even during middle school, when I knew you?" Taehyun whispered against beomgyu's lips. They couldn't help how close they were, after all.

"Yeah," beomgyu replied softly. "I always hated how weak I was. And then you came into the picture and started tossing me around effortlessly and I was just reminded even more how easy it is for me to get hurt. I guess that's part of the reason why I was constantly so annoyed with you growing up." 

"I didn't know," taehyun told him honestly. 

"Nobody knew. In high school I had enough and started hiring help to teach me the necessary stuff in case I get thrown into another situation. Like ohhhhh I don't, right now!" He hissed the last part, struggling against the ties again.

Taehyun chuckled, beomgyus temper always humorous to him. 

Their small realtime conversation was cut short though when the car suddenly stopped. Along with beomgyus heart, knowing what is probably going to happen to them.

"Shit, they stopped. Now what?" He whispered. "do we pretend to be knocked out still, or…" beomgyu has got nothing else. 

"No wait," taehyun whispered back, listening intently. "I don't think we stopped, we just are moving really slowly." 

They heard muffled voices from outside the trunk and then the voices got father away as the seconds ticked by. 

Then it was quiet again. The two boys kept very still listening and waiting. 

And then taehyun heard it. The sound of water sloshing up the side of the car.

And his heart plummeted.

"What was that?" Beomgyu asked the dreaded question. 

"They are sinking the car," taehyun said, adrenaline coursing through his veins in overdrive now. They need to get out and fast. 

"You're shitting me," beomgyu muttered, pressing his knees into the bottom of the trunk on either side of taehyun's hips. Maybe that will give them a little more leeway to move around.

"Water will soon start leaking into the trunk, and then we will pretty much drown to death. Shit, if these ropes get wet there is no hope for us untying it."

"I could try and use my teeth?" Beomgyu suggested, but that would still take too much time. 

"No, I have a better idea," taehyun trailed off. 

"I'm listening," beomgyu snapped. 

"Now don't get mad…" taehyun started to say.

"Taehyun, every time you say that I can guarantee you, I will mostly probably, 9 times out of 10, get mad. Just spit it out," beomgyu hissed. 

"I have a knife, among other things, strapped around me we can use to try and cut the ropes."

"Well why the fuck didn't you say so sooner?" Beomgyu grumbled, panic starting to creep down his spine at the feel of water leaking into the carpeting of the trunk. 

"Well, it's strapped to my stomach near my waistband and underneath my shirt. Obviously I can't get to it with my hands like this, which means you gotta get it," taehyun said bluntly.

"How the hell am I supposed to-" beomgyu began to rant, but then snapped his mouth shut.

Oh.

"Time to put that mouth to good use?" Taehyun asked, a hint of suggestion in his voice. Obviously his meaning was way off the mark, but beomgyu still blushed slightly. Thank God it was dark in there. 

"Fucking hell. I swear Kang Taehyun, you make my life 5 times harder than it needs to be," he muttered. But he didn't hesitate to get to work. He could feel water seep into the knees of his dress pants from the carpeting getting saturated. 

So with some grumbling, rough coordination, and various attempts, they managed to maneuver their arms enough so that beomgyu could slip down taehyun's body and use his teeth to try and tug his dress shirt away. It took him a few minutes to accomplish this, his nose and lips pressing against taehyun's warm skin near his waistband as he gripped the hilt of the knife and tried to pull it out of its strap. 

Ok, taehyun knows he shouldn't be thinking these thoughts, especially in this life or death situation. But you got to give a guy a break. He's just forced to sit there, and feel beomgyu all over him, his hot breath breathing really close to...you know. And he's basically been pining after this boy for over ten years and..yeah. 

Somehow feeling beomgyus mouth against him is more torture than drowning to death. 

"Got it," beomgyu said, his words muffled from his teeth wrapped around the top of the knife. He made sure he had a firm grip on it, and slid back up taehyun's body so that he was lying flat on top of him again. His arms ached from being in a very compromising position for so long, but he ignored it. 

Beomgyu kept scooching up taehyun's body so that he could try and set the knife into their joined hands. He finally managed it, and breathed a heavy sigh of relief when taehyun expertly slid the knife between their hands and got to work.

"Ew, some of your spit is on it," taehyun joked, wincing when he accidentally pricked his wrist with the knife at the awkward angle he was using it. 

"Shut up, you didn't seem to have a problem with my spit when my tongue was down your throat earlier," beomgyu snapped back.

"Oh, are we really going to talk about that right now?" Taehyun taunted. He felt beomgyu tense briefly at the harsh rub from the knife's blade, and he felt bad. But there was no helping it. 

"No, we aren't. Not now, not ever," beomgyu said. 

They were silent for a few more minutes while taehyun was still working on the ropes with the knife. Pretty soon, taehyun started making some progress.

"Taehyun, hurry up. The water is coming in big time," beomgyu said worriedly, feeling water fill up around them.

"Keep your hands up high, we can't let the ropes get wet," taehyun breathed out, trying to remain calm as he very slowly continued cutting the ropes with just one hand. 

When beomgyu did as he asked, he lost his balance a little and fell to the side, his hair getting wet. Oh no, the water was leaking through really really fast. 

Another piece of twine snapped.

Beomgyu tried not to feel anxious, understanding he needed to keep a cool head, but his clothes were soaked and taehyun was taking the brunt of the water since he was on the bottom and-

"We are going to make it, right?" Beomgyu asked, unable to help himself. The quiet was killing him. He needs to hear taehyun's voice to feel better.

"This wouldn't be the first time I got myself into a jam like this one," taehyun chuckled, snapping another rope. 

"How can you do this kind of job and still enjoy it?" Beomgyu whispered against his face. 

"It never bothered me. I like the thrill, but I also like being able to take down horrible people who try to hurt innocent others," taehyun told him bluntly. "And besides, if I wasn't an agent, I wouldn't have been able to help you," he muttered that last part so quietly. But beomgyu could feel the words against his lips rather than hear them. 

Another snap. Almost there.

"Hey, I think you got most of my ropes loose, hold on lemme check," beomgyu said excitedly, feeling the slack from the broken ties. He pressed into taehyun's body so that he could balance his elbows on the water-logged carpeting and get a closer look at their ropes on their wrists. He frowned, still needing to get closer.

Taehyun sucked in a breath, dread and heat filling him up.

Oh no.

"Beomgyu-" 

"I think I can get them free if I just twist them a bit-" beomgyu said, scooting up on taehyun more, rubbing himself while moving to try and get his wrists free.

Taehyun was in utter agony. "Gyu-" 

"Almost there, let me just get a little closer to give the ropes more slack-" beomgyu muttered to himself while straddling taehyun. His face was super close to taehyun's and his hair was getting wet from the water that was filling up the car. 

"Gyu, dammit stop moving, _please_ ," taehyun said, his voice strained like he was in pain. That finally got beomgyus attention, and he looked down at the boy underneath him. His black hair was damp and the ends started curling, dripping water droplets onto taehyun's face, that's how close they were.

"What's the matter?" Beomgyu asked dumbly. Taehyun groaned in frustration, his face slightly flushed at having to spell it out for this idiot.

"Gyu, you are moving right on top of-" but he was cut off by a moan escaping his lips when beomgyu stupidly adjusted himself on taehyun while the boy was trying to explain. 

" _Oh_ ," beomgyu breathed out, finally getting it. It was hard to miss now, what with how close they are and the huge bulge sitting nicely against beomgyu's ass. 

"Yeah, oh," taehyun panted against beomgyu's lips. 

"Well, don't think about it! This is not the time or place to be getting all turned on," beomgyu argued, carefully moving around taehyun now.

"Seriously? What the hell did you think was going to happen when a gorgeous and sexy boy starts straddling and pressing into me like we are about to have a very fun time?" Taehyun went on the defense. He will not apologize for his very natural and very anticipated reaction around beomgyu. 

Beomgyu's heart skipped a beat at that, his faux hostility dissipating after taehyun's admission. 

"I'm not that gorgeous or sexy," he argued back weakly, muttering under his breath. If they weren't pressed so tight together taehyun wouldn't have been able to hear it.

"You are kidding, right?" Taehyun asked, disbelieving what he was hearing. "You are the prettiest boy I have ever laid eyes on. In fact, you always had people gawking and staring at you back in middle school. It was especially annoying whenever I had to corner them behind the school to tell them to back off because you were mi-" taehyun snapped his mouth shut realizing he was saying too much. He couldn't see the way beomgyu was eating up his every word, the blood rushing down south so now they both had problems to take care of.

"Now who's excited?" Taehyun smirked, his arrogant tone returning when he felt beomgyu shift awkwardly against him, no doubt his pants a bit tighter. "Could it be that my little gyu has a praise kink?" 

"S-shut it. And hurry up before we drown," beomgyu tried to change the topic quickly.

"Uh-uh, I'm going to remember that for later," taehyun promised, and a thrill of excitement coursed down beomgyu at his words. "Plus I can multitask," taehyun said confidently, confirming his point when his ropes snapped apart. He could feel his wrists were probably bloodied and maybe had some rope burn, but he didn't care. He got to work immediately on finishing beomgyu's.

Soon they were both free and moving around, the water making both of their clothes wet and sticking to them.

"I found the lever," taehyun said, trying to blink the water out of his eyes. He still couldn't see beomgyu, but he could feel him next to him. "Gyu, listen to me. Once I pull this lever, the trunk will pop open and we will be rushed with water. It's probably still dark outside so we won't be able to see where we are going. I need you to take a big deep breath when I say so, and I want you to hold onto me no matter what. We can't get separated. I couldn't bare it if I lost you, ok?" 

Taehyuns heart hurt at the thought of beomgyu dying. He honestly doesn't think he will ever be the same again if that happened. 

Beomgyu breathed in steadily. "Ok," he nodded. "Let's do this and get the hell out of here." He reached for taehyun and looped their arms together. 

"Ok, on three. One, two, three!" 

They both sucked in a huge breath of air, and then taehyun pulled the emergency release lever and popped the trunk open. 

Icy cold water rushed at their faces and the pressure almost made them separate. But taehyun held firm to beomgyu, and they kicked off the trunk of the car and started swimming.

Beomgyu hoped they were heading upwards, because the murky lake was disgusting and dark and he couldn't see shit. He tried not to think about his lungs begging for oxygen and instead focused on kicking his legs continuously alongside taehyun. 

He doesn't know how they did it, but a minute later they reached the surface and gasped and coughed. Taehyun still clung to beomgyu and they started swimming to shore.

~

"You both look like shit," soobin said, watching as taehyun and beomgyu entered the private jet and sealed it shut. 

"Yeah, we feel like shit too," beomgyu grumbled, pissed that they almost freaking died in a dead ass lake.

"What's with him?" Taehyun nodded his head to yeonjun, who was currently sleeping in soobins lap, his head cradled against soobin's shoulder. Soobin had both of his arms wrapped around the older boy while he sat on a seat and waited for taehyun and beomgyu to return. 

Soobin was actually starting to get worried when they went missing, but protocol had him staying in his spot. If he didn't hear back from taehyun by morning, which was in like 3 hours, he would have set out to find him.

"He drank a laced glass of champagne and passed out on me," soobin replied, his mouth forming a grim line. Taehyun knows that look very well. Soobin was pissed beyond belief.

"He what?!" Beomgyu screeched, walking over to check on yeonjun. "Why in the HELL-"

"He needed to get information from the auctioneer, so he willingly drank the glass while talking. The auctioneer probably figured he wouldn't remember anything afterwords, so he was more than generous with his secrets. My guess is they planned on snatching yeonjun later after the auction and taking him god knows where," soobin grunted, quietly seething. Beomgyu turned pale after hearing that, his stomach churning. 

"He's too pretty for his own good," soobin finally mumbled, brushing some of yeonjun's pink hair off his face and tucking it behind his ear. In his sleep yeonjun shifted, curling more into soobins warmth.

Beomgyu watched the interaction between them, his heart going out to his best friend. 

"Well I'm going to go and shower before we leave," he announced. "I don't like having disgusting lake water on me.

Soobin nodded. "Just give me the destination, and I'll have us flying out of here in less than 45 minutes," he told taehyun. 

"I sent the possible coordinates on where he is to the jet's server," taehyun replied. "Just pick anywhere that looks promising."

"Wait, I want to know who this is that we are risking our lives so much to find. And what does this have to do with me and my mother's diamond?" Beomgyu demanded, folding his arms across his chest.

Taehyun sighed, running a hand through his damp hair and grimacing with how gross it felt. 

"We are searching for a genius computer specialist. His code name online is 'Cant We Just Summon the Cute Animals?' which is all we had to go on. We know he was captured and is being locked away somewhere by the traitors in our agency. He is who I was searching for in germany before I was found and had to relocate back in korea."

"Ok first of all, that's the dumbest online username ever. Second of all, why is he so important that he got taken?" Beomgyu asked.

"This computer specialist is more than the average hacker. He is also a software programmer and extremely important to your father if he was ever going to replicate your mother's work. This person has the software to program information into a diamond, completing the project and giving your father the ability to make many duplicates of the diamonds," soobin answered him.

"So what you are saying is, my father still has no idea how to input the knowledge and other computer mojo into the diamonds and needs some nerd to do it for him?" Beomgyu reasoned out. 

Taehyun nodded his head. "Yeah. Only your mother, who was a scientific genius, could do it. She didn't leave any notes or instructions behind, so it was lost when we lost her. Your father has spent years trying to replicate her work. He needs this person to do it. My mission was to find him and keep him safe, but after learning the truth about what was going on, I went rogue. Soobin stayed behind in the agency, continuing to be an informant for me until the other day when he went rogue too so that we could both go to Germany."

Beomgyu sighed. "Damn. We are in deep now, aren't we?" 

"It seems so," taehyun said quietly. 

It was silent in the jet for a few moments before beomgyu broke it. "Ok well, might as well get going again all nice and fresh. I'm going to take a shower. Be back in a few," he told the others. Then he turned and headed to the back of his private jet where the wash room was located. 

He made it a few feet when he heard someone behind him. He turned and raised a brow at taehyun. 

"Where are you going?" He asked, somewhat annoyed.

"To take a shower," taehyun replied with an arrogant smile. His eyes gleamed mischievously.

"No, I'm going first. I basically called dibs," beomgyu said, lifting his upper lip in annoyance. "You are not taking the shower from me."

"I didn't say I was going to take it from you. Sharing is caring," taehyun shrugged casually. 

Beomgyu blinked. And then he blinked again.

Oh. Well in that case…

Taehyun giggled as he charged forward, lifting beomgyu easily and tossing him over his shoulder. Beomgyu made an embarrassing noise as he smacked taehyun's back.

"Would you stop doing that?! Even after all these years, you still throw me around like I'm a ragdoll," he complained, but there was no bite this time around.

Beomgyu willingly let himself be manhandled into the bathroom, smacking taehyun's ass for retribution. He decided to be a brat and let the younger boy take care of him. It's the least taehyun can do after getting beomgyu in this mess.

Well..that's what beomgyu tries to tell himself as he was set on his feet and locked the door to the bathroom. He turned around to a waiting taehyun, confident smile never leaving the bastard's face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this plot is turning out super bad, but ya, this is fun to write, so I'm gonna keep going!  
> I'm literally making it up as I go, so please enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'll start putting warnings at the beginning of my chapter:  
> So uhh guns, shooting, combative violence, sexual content

"Our course is all ready to go. I have the jet in auto pilot, so if you could watch it a bit while I get at least an hour of sleep, that would be great," soobin grunted, dark circles under his eyes. He's been up for at least 48 hours now, having to leave germany right away. 

Yeonjun was now up, and blinking worried eyes to soobin. Taehyun nodded, and beomgyu refused to look at any of them.

"I'm going to shower real quick and then hit the pillow," soobin mumbled while heading towards the back of the jet to the restroom. 

"Don't worry about a thing, I'll keep an eye out while you're gone," taehyun reassured him, patting his arm as the older boy passed by. Soobin grunted a thanks and kept going. 

Taehyun watched as yeonjun sat there quietly, biting his bottom lip and glancing back and forth to the restroom. It was silent for a few minutes before yeonjun finally seemed to make up his mind. 

The pink haired boy abruptly stood up, and then marched to the bathroom. 

Taehyun chuckled, and beomgyu still refused to remove his gaze from the window. He was pouting.

"C'mon gyu, I said I was sorry," taehyun told him for the tenth time. 

"Funny, I thought I heard something," beomgyu muttered, glaring at the window. 

Taehyun sighed, getting up from his seat and walking closer to beomgyu. He doesn't know how long soobin and yeonjun will be gone, but now was his chance to settle things with his very hot headed and easily tempered pretty boy. 

Taehyun reached out a hand and tucked some of beomgyu's messy hair behind his ear. He leaned down to give him a kiss, but beomgyu immediately moved his face in time, making taehyun kiss his cheek instead. 

"You know I want to," taehyun muttered softly. "I want you so badly, but we can't." 

Beomgyu huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his body away from taehyun. Ok, he probably deserved that.

Beomgyu wanted to go all the way with taehyun while in the shower, but the younger boy refused. Not because taehyun didn't want beomgyu, god how he's wanted him for a long time, but because he was thinking of his well being. They were about to land in a few hours, and taehyun needs beomgyu energetic and in tip top shape. After trying to explain this to him, beomgyu flat out refused to hear his reasonings and instead stormed out of the shower. Which brings us to this moment. 

Taehyun crouched on the ground in front of beomgyu, trying to catch his eye. He sighed when beomgyu was still being stubborn.

"Gyu…" he began, his eyes soft and pleading. "Gyu, you know I want to fuck you. I've wanted only you for a long time. But right now we can't, because I'm going to be honest with you. Once I get a taste of you, once I finally get my hands all over you, I won't be able to stop. I won't be gentle, I won't hold back from finally having you, and it's gonna be rough. You are going to be sore and perfectly satisfied to the point you probably won't want to get up for at least a day. And whatever we find in this country, I need you to be able to run and maintain your energy. You see where I'm going with this? Your safety is much more important to me than giving in to my greediness and finally fucking you like I want." 

Beomgyu pouted out his lips, his anger dissolving the more taehyun talked. Ok...so maybe he had a good point. And he was totally turned on by the idea of taehyun going down on him without holding back. 

"Fine," beomgyu breathed out. "But you owe me as soon as we get back to korea. I mean it Kang Taehyun." 

Taehyun grinned a charming and arrogant smile. "Yes, darling~" he laughed, standing up from his crouch and kissing beomgyu on the forehead. 

Beomgyu snapped his teeth at him, but it was a playful jab this time. 

~ 

Soobin was in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt with the shower going when the bathroom door slid open quietly. He raised his brows, silently watching yeonjun slip past the small opening and stepping inside, looking a bit sheepish. 

Soobin remained where he was standing, his silence kind of unnerving for yeonjun. He wasn't used to being watched so intently, almost as if soobin could see everything. 

But yeonjun was brave, and outgoing, and completely confident in himself. So he looked soobin straight in the eyes without hesitance and cleared his throat. 

"I wanted to thank you for saving me back there, and taking care of me while I was knocked out."

"It was no problem at all," soobin finally grunted. He quirked an eyebrow up when yeonjun didn't leave and instead locked the door.

"It might have seemed like nothing to you, but to me that was a very scary moment in my life," yeonjun admitted. Anything could have happened to him after he passed out. If he didn't have soobin with him, who knows what they would have done to his body or more...the thought made him shiver in disgust. 

"Ok..." Soobin said, watching yeonjun closely as he stepped into his personal space. The bathroom was starting to steam up, making yeonjun's skin feel tacky and sweaty. They were both tall and bigger than the average guy, so there was next to no room with both of them inside the small space. Yeonjun could feel his cheeks heating up fast under soobin's sharp and inscrutable gaze. He's always liked attention on him, but he finds he likes it a lot more when it's soobins attention. A little dangerous thrill shot through him whenever he's near soobin.

He decided to be bold, because since when has choi Yeonjun, part time model, actor, and dancer, ever been shy? Not with anyone before, and certainly not now.

So he slid his hands past soobins unbuttoned dress shirt and up his bare chest and wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing his lithe and slimmer body up to the agent's. He was close enough to feel soobin tense under his touch and see his eyes dilate at the closeness of yeonjun's face. A thrum of excitement traveled all over yeonjuns nerves. Soobin was like a viper, coiled and waiting to strike with a hidden strength like no other, and that was just so addicting to yeonjun. What would it take for soobin to finally snatch yeonjun up without control?

"What are you doing?" Soobin whispered as yeonjun's face got even closer, his lips a breath away from soobins.

"Thanking you," yeonjun repeated, brushing his pouty and glossy lips against soobin's. Soobin involuntarily licked them, tasting the flavor from the glossy chapstick yeonjun liked to apply constantly. He knows the model and dancer does that on purpose so every pair of eyes in the room focused on his lips. It worked. 

"You don't have to," soobin murmured against yeonjun, keeping very still, but yeonjun could feel how excited soobin was getting down below. He would be disappointed if he wasn't. 

"Oh but I _want_ to," yeonjun reassured him, a sly and flirty smirk taking form on his kissable lips. 

Soobin took a moment to process this. He could feel how warm and enticing yeonjun's body was pressed against his, he could see the want and desire in yeonjuns eyes, and feel the need growing down below his belt. Normally soobin wouldn't give in so easily, he doesn't like to mix work with pleasure. But there was just something so very addicting about this boy since the moment he first met him. His heart has never beat this hard for someone before. He's never felt such a strong want for a single person. 

And so he decided to give in to his urges, despite all of the training he endured to never succumb to these kinds of feelings he's about to let himself experience.

Soobin licked his lips, and then smirked. "Well, in that case, why don't you show me what you had in mind?" He asked.

Yeonjun perked up with joy and he dropped to his knees, looking up at soobin with sparkly eyes, and then opened his plush mouth waiting eagerly.

"Fuck," soobin cursed, the erotic image forever burned into his memory. 

Soobin slowly unzipped his pants, freeing himself from it's confines, fully hard beyond belief now. He watched yeonjun's gaze zero in on his hard erection, and the older boy fucking _licked_ his lips like he was about to have a delicious meal. 

Within a minute, soobin found himself in blissful heaven, watching as the pink haired beauty wrapped his pretty lips around his length and went to town. He licked, and sucked, swallowing soobins tip every now and then and oh god, this was embarrassing but soobin doesn't think he's going to last.

He braced a hand against the bathroom door, and tangled his other hand in yeonjuns locks. 

"Yeonjun, you're killing me here, mmm," he moaned deeply, his cock swelling in yeonjuns mouth. That moan went straight to yeonjun's dick, and he popped off, licking a stripe from the base to the tip and then back down again. 

Soobin wasn't going to be able to control himself any longer. He removed his hand from yeonjuns hair, earning a whine of protest from the older boy, and gripped his chin roughly.

"You are such a tease," soobin rasped, his sharp eyes boring a hole into yeonjun's. Yeonjun leaned forward and suckled his tip with a naughty smirk to prove his point. "That's it," soobin muttered. "Jaw slack, beautiful, I'm about to fuck this mouth like I own it."

Oh, well yeonjun can get down with that. He's never been handled like this before, and he loves it.

"I wouldn't mind you owning it," he replied. 

So he opened his mouth wider, loosening it and waiting. Soobin squeezed his eyes shut, his control almost completely gone. 

Jesus, he's never going to be able to go back after this. But he was too far gone to care.

He gently and carefully rubbed his tip against yeonjun's lips, smearing it with precum and making them look glossy once again. Soobin prefers this much more than the previous gloss. 

Yeonjun wrapped his hands around soobin's thighs, and hung on as soobin surged forward, sinking his cock into the warm wetness of yeonjun's mouth. He tried to not go hard, giving yeonjun shallow thrusts as the boy got to work with his tongue. His hand was white against the door, and he bucked his hips a few times, feeling slightly bad when yeonjun gagged a little but too lost in his lust to apologize. 

Holy hell, yeonjun felt so good, the best he's ever had. He watched as his dick went in and out of his mouth, and the image of yeonjun on his knees taking him so eagerly was enough to send him over the edge quickly. 

He moaned deeply again as he tensed, and yeonjun felt his dick swell and explode on his tongue, coating his entire mouth with cum. So naturally, he swallowed as much as he could until soobin went soft in his mouth. Then he popped off, both of them panting heavily. 

Yeonjun licked the cum off his lips, smiling arrogantly when he noticed soobins dick twitch slightly at that.

"You are like the devil's kiss," soobin cursed, watching yeonjun with glazed eyes. 

Yep. He's decided. Yeonjun was his from now on. 

~

Beomgyu woke up to a harsh shake, his eyes widening while trying to clear away the fog of sleep.

"Gyu, wake up!" Taehyun hissed in front of him. He suddenly felt careful and capable hands unbuckling his safety belt and tugging him out of his seat. 

"Taehyun? What the hell is going on?" He mumbled, trying to snap awake. He went pliant in taehyun's hold as he was jostled all over. Adrenaline kick started in his veins and he was awake much sooner than he usually would be on a normal day.

"Now don't get mad, but we kind of have to jump from the jet," taehyun began to explain, watching beomgyu warily. 

Well, now beomgyu was _definitely_ awake.

"We have to what?!" Beomgyu nearly screeched. 

Taehyun started clicking buckles and harnesses all over him, working quickly and efficiently. 

"Well, it would seem like somebody in the south american government now knows we are here and obviously doesn't like that, and they might have started shooting at us. Basically, we are going down one way or another, and soobin and I think it would be better to leave ship before we're hit and we start plummeting to earth. Sorry about your private jet," taehyun apologized. 

Beomgyu double blinked, his mouth blubbering like a fish, unsure of what to say. "Oh my fuck, we seriously are doing this?" Is all that came out from his lips. Panic was starting to build back up in his stomach. 

"Yeah, but don't worry. We will reimburse you for the jet later when this is all over and-"

"Taehyun I literally don't give a fuck about my jet. This thing was pocket money for me. I'm worried about all of us!" Beomgyu said, his eyes wild. The jet suddenly lurched towards the right and he lost his balance, thumping into taehyun who easily righted him. 

"Was that turbulence?" Yeonjun asked weakly, gulping. He was still seated and buckled. 

"No, that would be soobin avoiding bullets," taehyun told him lightly. 

"He what?!" Yeonjun yelled, starting to unbuckle and get up.

"Stay put," taehyun commanded him. "Soobin will be out soon to take care of you, and if he doesn't make it then I'll just attach you to my harness."

"If he doesn't _make it?!"_ Yeonjun repeated, starting to hyperventilate. 

"He will be fine," taehyun reassured. Then his attention was back on beomgyu. "Ok, stay still while I strap you in."

Beomgyu nodded, biting his lip. He needs to remain calm. Sure, this would be his first time diving out of a plane towards the ground where he could possibly go splat, but he's gotten through lots of other things before, what's another? 

Taehyun strapped him up, tugging and making sure things were secure, his hands moving at lightning fast speed. Then he pulled beomgyu to himself and spun him so that beomgyus back was to his chest. More snaps and buckles, and soon they were tied together with a single parachute. 

All beomgyu could do was let himself be tugged along, completely out of his element on where to begin to even help. He glanced over and was surprised to see that yeonjun was already going through the same process with soobin.

"The jet is heading straight for the ocean, we have 5 minutes," soobin told taehyun. Taehyun nodded in confirmation, walking to the side of the jet and pressing the exit button. 

The door opened and wind whipped everywhere. Beomgyu's heart practically leaped to his throat and he really wished he was facing the other way so that he could curl into taehyun's chest and close his eyes. But he knows what tandem skydiving is, and so he can't do that. 

"I thought you were scared of heights!" He shouted over the raging wind to taehyun. He remembers one time taehyun totally freaking out on them in PE class when they had to jump from a large height. The rest of the class all kind of joked around and teased him, not believing that super athletic Kang Taehyun was scared of something, but beomgyu could see the fear in his eyes and the white complexion to his normally sunkissed face. It was one of the rare times he didn't find taehyun annoying, and instead he held out his hand for the smaller taehyun to grip to while he jumped. 

"Used to be, still kind of am, but thanks to a certain someone, I managed to slowly get over it!" Taehyun shouted back, right by his ear. 

Oh. Why did beomgyus heart skip a beat for a second there? 

"Thanks for that, by the way," taehyun said a little softer this time, beomgyu not quite hearing all of it. "Ok, ready?!!" He yelled.

Beomgyu took in a deep breath and nodded. He wasn't scared of heights or jumping, but he's just nervous because he's never done this before. "Yeah, let's get this shit over with! The sooner the better!" 

Taehyun smiled, admiring beomgyu from behind him. This boy was always much braver than taehyun, without even realizing it. He leaned forward and kissed the back of beomgyu's head, the older boy not even realizing it. 

"Ok, on three! One, two, three!" Then he jumped, and soon beomgyu was flying….

Or falling. 

Still, he kept his eyes wide open, taking in the blue ocean below them and the glowing yellow sun to the sky around them. It was beautiful, minus the whole getting shot at part. 

~

"Are we seriously going to jump?" Yeonjun asked, his hands in mid-air as he was unsure of what to do with them.

Soobin grunted in confirmation.

"And we are going to basically crash to the ground if we don't?" He asked.

Soobin again grunted. "Or blow up in the sky," he rumbled. His large hands were all over yeonjuns body, making sure he was secured into his harness and safely tucked in.

"You will be with me the whole way down, right?" Yeonjun babbled some more. His nerves were sky rocketing and he couldn't help but ask a million questions. Plus, soobin was in no way helping with the limited details to his questions. Yeonjun is a planner, he's detail oriented. Not knowing what to do or expect makes his anxiety shoot up to the max. 

"Yep," soobin replied, causing yeonjun to get more anxious. He watched as soobin walked behind him and clipped yeonjun to himself.

"You've done this before? Do I need to prepare for anything? What about closing my eyes?" Yeonjun shot question after question.

"Yes, no, if you want," soobin answered him with a gruff grunt, toeing them closer to the open exit. Yeonjun tried to look over his shoulder at soobin, but his long pink hair got in the way with the wind whipping it everywhere and the harness prevented him from much movement. 

Taehyun and beomgyu just jumped, and ok, now yeonjun was definitely panicking. 

Soobin wrapped an arm around yeonjun, his larger body frame a small comfort to the older boy. "We jump on three, ok?"

"Wait, what if I don't do it right-" 

"One, two-" and then soobin pushed them suddenly out of the moving jet, making yeonjun snap his mouth shut in a silent scream. 

What happened to on three?!!

~

"Ugh, I hate this," taehyun said, his hands on his knees as they all dug their feet into the sandy beach.

They all landed safely and managed to drop down somewhere in the ocean on an isolated coast of the south american continent. Once they hit the earth's surface, taehyun and soobin immediately unstrapped themselves and beomgyu and yeonjun, and then got to work. They cut the lines from the parachute, watching as their air craft exploded in the sky, and then they all started swimming. They needed to move fast. Whoever was shooting at them would no doubt be looking for them. 

Beomgyu leaned over and wiped some sweat from taehyun's face. He still looked a bit pale, but otherwise fine. "You ok?" 

Taehyun smiled weakly at him, nodding his head. "Yeah, you know I've never been a big fan of heights and plummeting to my death," he muttered quietly so that the other two wouldn't hear them. Taehyun is still kind of embarrassed to admit it, but he didn't mind beomgyu knowing. After all, beomgyu was the only one who didn't mock him when they were younger. 

Beomgyu gripped his shirt and fanned himself a bit. It was super hot, super humid, and everything was sticking to his body in the most disgusting way. His hair was matted to his forehead in sweat and saltwater, the ends curling considerably from the humidity.

"Where the hell are we anyways?" He asked. He was sleeping the past few hours and lost track of where they were.

"Near some isolated and rural villages on the southern coast of south america," taehyun replied. Beomgyu gulped. They were a long way from home.

"Ew, this place is disgusting!" Yeonjun whined, shaking his sneakered foot free from sand. He huffed in annoyance, refusing to talk to soobin. He still wasn't happy with that stunt the younger boy did right before they jumped out of the jet. 

Pulling his pink hair back into a half pony, yeonjun rolled up the sleeves of his plain white t-shirt so that it was sleeveless, and he tied the front of his sports pants. Ok, he was ready to go. 

Beomgyu rolled his eyes. Even in the middle of a sandy beach and near the jungle, yeonjun still looked like he was on a runway. Literally the boy could be covered in dirt and grime, wearing a trash bag, and he would be more gorgeous than half the population on a good day. 

Soobin smiled behind him. Despite yeonjun being a complete pampered diva, you could tell he was in no way selfish or incapable. He could grit his teeth and get down to business, adapting to any situation he was thrown in. He didn't make it this far in life for nothing. 

"Now what?" Yeonjun asked, rearing to get moving. He was never one to stand still for long periods of time, boundless energy thrumming through him that beomgyu seriously wishes he himself had. What can he say? He likes to sleep.

"Now we try and figure out what the hell is going on, find the computer programmer they have hiding around here, and I would like to know why there is a secret military base shooting at us," taehyun replied, flicking some of his blonde hair out of his eyes. 

"Works for me," yeonjun shrugged. 

And so that's what they did. They headed deeper into the jungle, towards the closest village they could find.

Beomgyu didn't even bat an eye when somehow taehyun pulled a machete knife out from somewhere and started cutting down the leaves and bushes that were in their way. 

~

"I got us a room for the night," soobin told the others quietly. They've been hiking all day, and finally entered into a very remote village. It was super shady in beomgyu's opinion, but it's all they had to work with. 

They approached what looked like an inn, all the houses in the shape of huts and old fashioned. 

They soon found out that there was only one tiny bed...for four people.

"I'll take the floor," taehyun immediately said. He didn't mind where he slept.

"Me too," soobin piped in. "You guys take the bed." 

Yeonjun put his hands on his hips, aggravation apparent on his face. He was conflicted. Usually he likes being pampered like a princess, but he wasn't a spoiled brat at heart. If they are in serious situations, he has no problems going without and doing what he has to do to survive. He wasn't unreasonable. But he also knows that the three other people in this room are all thinking the same thing: it doesn't matter who gets the bed or the floor, they would all take either one. 

So he sighed, not fighting it. It would just be a pointless cliche argument like you see in the movies. 

"Fine, let's go beomgyu," he said, hopping on the bed and taking one side. He was too tired and emotionally exhausted to put up much of a fight. 

"Nope, I'm taking the floor with taehyun. Soobin gets the bed since he's literally been up for the majority of this fun little road trip. He's our only ticket out of here too since none of us can pilot a plane." And before soobin can protest, beomgyu sat on the floor against the wall, daring anyone to contradict him. 

Taehyun shrugged, sitting next to beomgyu. Works for him. 

Soobin ran a hand through his hair. He glanced to the bed, debating, when he almost snorted. Yeonjun was tapping the spot next to him, wiggling his eyebrows embarrassingly. 

"You are so impossible," beomgyu said, rolling his eyes. 

"I don't bite," yeonjun smirked to soobin. "Unless you want me to?" 

"No funny business while we are all here," taehyun said bluntly. "I don't feel like gouging my eyes out tonight." 

"Gonna need to stab your ears too. I bet yeonjun is loud," beomgyu added in, sneakily getting himself comfortable next to taehyun. What? It was cold (no it wasn't). 

Soobin merely grunted, laying into bed next to yeonjun. He got himself settled onto his side so they would fit more comfortably, and then everything went quiet.

Until soobin calmly removed yeonjun's hand from his ass, earning a giggle from yeonjun. 

"Whoopsie, my bad," he laughed.

"Aw come on!" Beomgyu yelled. 

It was silent for a while in the small room, until yeonjun broke it again.

"Hey gyu, you know none of this is your fault, right?" He muttered quietly.

"Yes it is," beomgyu answered back with a low chuckle. "No offense yeonjun, but why are you even here?" 

"What kind of best friend sits back and does nothing while you go off and try to fight for your life and survive assassination attempts?" Yeonjun argued.

"It wasn't an assassination….I hope," beomgyu smiled, despite the topic of conversation. "Maybe a kidnapping at best." 

"Besides…" yeonjun said a little more softly. He was still self conscious of their other company listening in on their conversation. "You know I hate being left alone in that world without you. It's lonely and cut throat. I'd much rather be stranded on a tropical continent in the thick of danger with you," he grinned.

Beomgyu rested his cheek on top of his hand, the smooth and dusty floor leaving a tacky feeling on his sweaty palm. "Yeah, me too," he whispered back. "Thanks...for coming along. You know I love you, right?" 

"Stop, you're making me blush," yeonjun giggled, lifting his head up and squinting down at him even though he couldn't really see in the dark. "You know I love you too, even though you totally still owe me for the time I pretended to be your boyfriend at that college party-" 

Beomgyu sat up, glaring at yeonjun. "If you don't want to die right here, right now, you will never ever finish that sentence," beomgyu hissed, cutting the other boy off. Yeonjun was trying not to crack up.

"No please, continue," taehyun smirked, resting his hand on his chin and watching beomgyu with playful eyes. Beomgyu avoided looking at him. 

Yeonjun laughed, ready to indulge taehyun. "we were at a college frat party, and this one kid literally kept stalking beomgyu. It actually went on for weeks before the party. He wouldn't leave gyu alone, and so beomgyu panicked and told him we were dating. The guy didn't believe him and you know, being the awesomest most amazing best friend in the entire world that I am, I basically flirted with beomgyu and kissed his cheeks until they were raw. The guy finally gave up."

Beomgyu glared at yeonjun, shivering at the memory. "I can still feel the disgusting imprint of your lips on my cheeks. I swear its a trauma for me." 

"I also got to practice my cheesy pick up lines on gyu the _whole_ night," yeonjun cackled, letting out an ugly snort. 

"53. He had 53 of them. I counted," beomgyu whispered in horror. 

Taehyun felt a small pang of jealousy. He wished he was there during those years of beomgyus life. He also felt a bit possessive, hating this random guy who used to hit on beomgyu. He never liked it when other people paid too much attention to the older boy. If it was him instead of yeonjun pretending to be his boyfriend at a cliche party, would they have gotten together for real? 

"And what about you, yeonjun? I'm sure you have gotten lots of admirers back in the day?" Taehyun asked. 

Yeonjun smirked down at taehyun, batting away some stray strands of hair that fell out of his ponytail. "Everybody knows I don't date. They can look, but they can't touch," he said confidently. 

"You never dated?" Taehyun blinked in surprise. 

"Not officially. And never long term. Not just anybody can get their hands on this," he motioned a hand over his body. "Besides, I don't like it when people are shorter than me. Call me petty, but I will only date someone who is taller than me, dark haired, and handsome," yeonjun sniffed. 

Beomgyu coughed soobins name obnoxiously into his hand, glancing up at soobin from the floor. Well, it would seem yeonjun got his greedy little hands on his ideal type. Soobin continued to lay on his side, his eyes closed, but they all knew he wasn't asleep. He wasn't much of a talker, which beomgyu supposes was perfect for someone like yeonjun who never shut the fuck up. 

"What about you, gyu? Got an ideal type?" Yeonjun said with a patronizing tone. It was payback for the cough. 

Beomgyu froze in his spot, thinking about it. 

"Uhh not really. I'm the type of person that is easy-going, so I just go along with whatever. Maybe someone who doesn't mind taking charge and can do things on their own? I hate it when people bend their whole lives around my life. You know, deep stuff like that," beomgyu shrugged, playing it off.

Yeonjun pouted, laying back down and scooting closer to soobin. His best friend was no fun. He thought for sure he was gonna describe taehyun's handsome looks or something. 

It was awkwardly silent for a while until yeonjun couldn't take it anymore. 

He huffed, curling into soobins back as discreetly as he could, all of them finally settling as they went to sleep.

Soobin didn't mind though, falling asleep with a secret smile on his face.

~

Beomgyu blinked his eyes open, for once actually waking up on his own without any type of alarm. It wasn't because he's an early riser, on the contrary. It was because his neck and back were killing him, and he was in a very uncomfortable position. Plus it was freaking hot and muggy, with no air conditioning in this place. 

It would be just sooo romantic if he blinked his eyes open, and maybe saw the most perfect human being he's ever known, all ethereal and majestic while sleeping next to him. 

Well, he hates to be a Debbie downer, but this is the real world, and shit like that only happens to you if you are a dumb lovesick puppy.

Like yeonjun.

So back to beomgyu. He tore open his crusty ass eyes from the dusty ass room they were in all night, and he sat up from being on the hardwood floor. His back majorly cracked, his neck was sore, he's pretty sure he has an imprint of the wood on his cheek, and fucking Kang Taehyun wasn't helping his dilemma.

The crazy psychopath was taking up most of _his_ side of the floor, and kept trying to use him as a pillow last night. Uhm hello? It was hot, and everyone was sweaty and not the cleanest, and sorry but beomgyu was too miserable to play cuddle buddies. This isn't some stupid fanfic, gawdddd. 

So he took his foot, planted it on taehyuns hip, and pushed with all his might, sliding the bastard over so he could have some breathing room. 

Taehyun was up in a second, being a light sleeper, and he groaned while running a hand through his messy hair. 

"Move. Over." Beomgyu hissed. 

"No," taehyun said, being a total grump, and he made himself more comfortable. 

Meanwhile.

Yeonjun heard the commotion down below and finally woke up from his peaceful sleep. He rolled over, and came face to face with the most beautiful person he's ever laid eyes on. Soobins lashes fanned out across his cheeks, and his nose scrunched up all cute like a bunny. His lips were slightly parted and yeonjun just wanted to kiss them until he was breathless. 

He reached over, brushing away some of soobins bangs off his forehead, making soobin fuss a little bit. He was trained to be up in an instant, and so yeonjun held his breath when soobin blinked his eyes open and came face to face with yeonjun.

Yeonjun smiled at him, giggling softly when soobin took his arm off of yeonjun's waist. They were glued to each other's side, and even through the heat, yeonjun wouldn't have it any other way. Close wasn't close enough.

"Did you use my extra shirt as a pillow?! You motherfucking, sneaky little-" beomgyu whispered, trying to yank his button up flannel shirt that he wears over his t-shirt away from taehyun, who had it balled up under his head. Taehyun scooted away, avoiding beomgyu's hands and kicking out to keep beomgyu from taking it. 

"You weren't using it," taehyun defended himself. 

"Because I was keeping it semi clean!" 

"Not my problem," taehyun rolled away, coming close to the bed. 

That's it. Beomgyu has had it. He lunged on top of taehyun, grabbing his shirt and snapping it in his hands. Taehyun's head bonked onto the ground when the shirt was taken out from under it. 

"Say your prayers, taehyun. Because today is the day I strangle you," beomgyu told him. He leaned close to taehyun's face, smirking. "You've had this coming a long time." 

Yeonjun huffed, it looks like everyone was up. He peeked over soobin down at the floor.

"Would you two shut up and stop flirting? It's literally ass o'clock in the morning and I so do not need this right now." 

Beomgyu and taehyun looked up from where they were currently wrestling on the ground, beomgyu's shirt suspiciously over half of taehyun's face. 

"Mind your own business," beomgyu shot back at his best friend. "Who I choose to murder isn't your concern." 

"It is if you need help hiding the body," Yeonjun rolled his eyes. Taehyun and beomgyu were impossibly perfect for each other. 

Taehyun let beomgyu have his fun, and then he sat up and flipped them easily, earning a squeak from the other. He rested his elbow next to beomgyu's face, caging him in-between his arms. 

"Good morning pretty boy," he said, kissing the tip of beomgyu's nose and then getting up from the floor.

That shut beomgyu up.

"We gotta go soon," soobin grunted, his voice deep from sleep. 

"No, I want to cuddle more," yeonjun pouted, curling into soobin shamelessly.

"And I want a caramel macchiato. But look where we are. Get your ass up," taehyun told yeonjun, while simultaneously holding a hand out to help beomgyu to his feet. 

The morning was spent with yeonjun grumbling and cursing taehyun under his breath. 

~ 

A half a day later, beomgyu and the others were well blended into the next village over. It was slightly larger, with more people bustling with activity. The houses were made of staccato and different colors. The alley ways were short and narrow, winding and twisting all over the place. There were people out in the open, selling things and zipping by on bicycles, carts, motor bikes, you name it. 

Beomgyu looked around in awe. He only thought stuff like that happened in the movies, but it was actually kind of nice to walk around amongst the crowd, in a more primitive way. 

Soobin quickly purchased clothing from one of the sellers out in the street, rushing everyone to drape the cloths over them so they didn't stick out so much. 

When in Rome, do as the romans do, is how the saying goes. 

The only problem that seemed unnatural was that the entire air was polluted in thick dust. The four of them had to cover their faces with cloth so they didn't breathe in the pollution.

"I don't get it. Where is all of this pollution coming from? This place is more primitive and not industrial," taehyun said, his voice muffled by the cloth over his mouth.

"I don't know either. We could ask?" Yeonjun replied, looking around. 

It turns out, things were much worse than they anticipated. Diamond mining was being done illegally and dangerously on this part of the continent, which resulted in the slow destruction of the surrounding natural forests and wildlife, as well as the villages. 

"Does your father know about this?" Yeonjun asked beomgyu. 

Beomgyu shook his head. "We don't mine in south america."

"Well whoever is doing this, doesn't want people to know. It's probably why they shot at us and tried to bring down our aircraft," soobin noted. 

"I think we all know who is probably behind this," taehyun sighed. Most likely the corrupt people from the secret service that has betrayed their cause. 

"Well now what?" Yeonjun sighed. 

As they walked, he accidentally bumped into someone on the narrow dirt street. He was about to apologize when suddenly a gun was pushed into his back. he froze in his spot.

"Uh guys," yeonjun said, trying to keep calm. He licked his lips, sweat breaking out from anxiety. 

The other three stopped, noticing that he wasn't walking with them as closely as before. They turned around, and immediately sprung into action.

Taehyun was the closest, pouncing on the guy, who's face was covered, and trying to disarm his gun. He was the fastest and smaller than soobin. 

Beomgyu was also no pushover, and he ran around to the other side, kicking in at the guy's shin. He prayed his finger wasn't on the trigger, otherwise he would have a very dead best friend in about a second. 

Luckily, taehyun had the guy in a chokehold and soobin already pushed yeonjun behind him. Yeonjun clung to the back of his shirt, a little shaken up.

More people flooded the small street, crowding the place. Guns started going off, and screaming could be heard as everyone tried to take cover. 

Whoever these people were, they obviously knew that beomgyu and the others weren't from around here, and they weren't happy about it. 

"Time to split up!" Taehyun yelled to soobin. They were separated by a bunch of masked guys with guns, and it wouldn't be wise to stick around.

Soobin nodded, and soon he and yeonjun disappeared around a corner.

Taehyun took that as his sign to do the same, but in the opposite direction. He grabbed beomgyu's hand, and then they were off, weaving through the chaos, villagers, and other obstacles in the street, trying to disappear. 

Beomgyu kept pace with him, barely able to see ten feet in front of them. He dropped the cloth and panted as they spun around and twisted between all these random streets, trying to lose their attackers. 

He turned to look over his shoulder, his heart hammering in his chest when he noted how close they were behind them. And was that a car in the distance?

"Taehyun, they're ganging up on us!" He said worriedly. 

Taehyun flicked his eyes around as they ran, finally finding something that could be useful. Regretfully, he stopped in front of a villager on a motorbike, aggressively shoving him off and hopping on. "Get on!" He told beomgyu, ready to go.

Beomgyu didn't waste a second, swinging his leg over the back and barely sitting on the thing before taehyun was speeding off down a side street. Beomgyu felt bad about stealing this guy's bike, but yeah, he got over it quickly after they nearly avoided more bullets aimed at them. He wrapped his arms tight around taehyuns waist, letting his body move with the motion of the motorbike to keep them balanced as taehyun took sharp and fast turns. 

"They keep shooting at us!" Beomgyu yelled over the sound of the motor. His hair was whipping in the wind, and he looked over his shoulder again at them. 

"Can you take care of it for me?" Taehyun asked, shouting back. He took another sharp turn that almost sent beomgyu toppling off the bike.

"With what?!" 

"Back waistband, and under my right arm," was all taehyun said.

Beomgyu immediately understood, taking out the many weapons taehyun comically always seemed to have on him at all times. However, it was in this moment that beomgyu was grateful for taehyun being a weapon maniac and psychopath. He gripped two guns, one in each hand, and got ready. 

Except...it would be hard to shoot behind him.

"Taehyun!" He shouted over the wind. "Move back and give me room!" 

Taehyun let go of the handlebars momentarily, and beomgyu took that opportunity to swing himself around onto the front of taehyun's lap, wrapping is legs around his waist to help himself keep on the bike. Taehyun gripped the handlebars again and made another sharp turn. 

Beomgyu rested his arms on taehyuns shoulders and started shooting behind them, trying to aim the best he could. He managed to tag a few of the shooters, but they were going too fast for him to be accurate.

He continued until the gun clicked, meaning he was out of bullets. Taehyun had a wide and excited smile on his face the entire time he was driving, enjoying himself despite the danger they were in. 

Beomgyu was beautiful like this, and he just wanted to lean forward and kiss the hell out of him. Maybe later though.

"I'm out of ammo!" Beomgyu told him, his face inches from taehyun's. 

"Then get back behind me, pretty boy! This is about to be a bumpy ride!" 

Beomgyu swung back around, wrapping his arms around taehyuns waist again, and he held on tight as they hit a bump and soared through the air. 

It was a beautiful view actually, before they started dropping down to the ground.

Despite their best efforts, it would seem their luck ran out. 

They came to a dead end, with no way to escape. Taehyun panted, searching all around, but for once he was out of ideas.

A car pulled up at the end of the alley they were stuck in, guns aimed at the both of them. It was unnatural to see such a sleek and shiny car in this rural area, meaning this couldn't be good. 

Taehyun ditched the bike, throwing beomgyu to the ground. All of the air in beomgyus lungs whooshed out of him, and he felt taehyun's warm weight keeping him pinned to the ground. 

"We're surrounded," he breathed into beomgyu's ear. 

"Kang Taehyun, we demand you come with us peacefully with your hands up. We have targets on both you and beomgyu's heads, so one wrong move and I think you know what will happen," a voice from the car called out to them.

Taehyuns face went pale. They were most likely bluffing, because beomgyu is safely covered by his body. But there is that one small chance they weren't bluffing, and then the most important thing to taehyun will be taken from him. 

"We also have your colleague and his partner," they added in. Meaning they got soobin and yeonjun already. Shit. 

So reluctantly, taehyun stood up, holding up his hands and trying to squint at the people in the dark tinted car. 

"What are you doing?" Beomgyu whispered to him, panic in his voice. 

"Stay down," taehyun told him seriously. And so beomgyu snapped his mouth shut. 

"You're coming with us," was the last thing beomgyu heard before he was separated from taehyun. 

~

Beomgyu's blind fold was taken off and he found himself in a shitty looking room with no windows and only one door. He almost rolled his eyes at how cliche it all was.

It was extremely stuffy in the room from the heat outside and no air flow inside, and he could feel the sweat trickle down the back of his neck and sides of his face. 

He was strapped to a chair, his hands tied behind his back and ankles tied to each chair leg. Next to him a few feet away was taehyun, also in a similar position. His eyes were blank and calculating as he observed his surroundings. 

To beomgyu's left was yeonjun, passed out and also strapped to a chair. There was a gag around his mouth and beomgyu felt really pissed and bad that yeonjun got that filthy thing touching his lips. It's maybe a good thing yeonjun wasn't awake, because otherwise he would have freaked the hell out. 

Soobin was no where in sight. 

Beomgyu's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting in the room, trailing away from yeonjun and taehyun and finally to the person who took off his blindfold. His eyes widened so large, the shock unbearable.

"D-dad?" Beomgyu stuttered. Why the hell was his father here in this isolated place on a continent halfway around the world.

Taehyun snapped his gaze quickly to beomgyu, assessing the father and son in front of him.

"I expected better of you beomgyu. You're supposed to be taking care of things back home, not fraternizing with the enemy," his father said in a bored voice. Beomgyu noted that he was wearing his suit as usual, not a single hair on his head out of place. He's familiar with this place, then. 

"What's going on?" Beomgyu asked, his voice a bit raspy from being knocked out for hours, _again._

"I would like to ask you the same thing. Now tell me, why are you running around with a traitor to our country?" His father asked, nodding his head to taehyun. 

"Dad, listen, he's not a traitor. Someone is trying to steal mom's work, and he's going to help me stop them," beomgyu tried to explain. His heart was thudding in his chest, an uneasy feeling taking over. He knows his father quite well, this will not go smoothly, but he still tried. 

Also he wasn't dumb. The fact that his father was even here means he is playing a huge part in the illegal diamond mining as well as everything else that has been going on in beomgyus fucked up life. Fucking hell. 

His father sighed, and beomgyu flinched. It was a sigh of disappointment, one that he was all too familiar with. He hated that sigh as a child. Every time beomgyu was kidnapped for ransom or his dad had to come save him in some way, he would sigh, making it sound like it was _beomgyus_ fault for being targeted all the time. He would sigh, as if he was annoyed and tired of saving his son constantly. 

"Are you sleeping with him?" His father asked, inquiring to taehyun who still just sat there silently. 

Beomgyu panicked, understanding the implication. "What?! No! Dad I'm telling you-" 

"It would make sense. As a child you were always gullible enough to get yourself into trouble. Now as an adult, I wouldn't put it past you to be gullible enough to let a traitor slip into your bed." 

Beomgyu's eyes started to sting. Not because he was deeply hurt, he is beyond feeling that from his father, but because he was supremely pissed off. How dare his father speak to him like he was some cheap whore? 

It was official. Beomgyu hates this man enough to muster the strength to take everything out from under him. 

His father sighed again, and beomgyu steeled himself from flinching. "And you even brought your annoying yapping friend yeonjun along for the ride. I never did like him, always thought he was a bad influence on you. Maybe you both are selling yourselves out. He wouldn't shut up when we brought him in, so we had to make him shut up." 

"What did you do to him?" Beomgyu growled out, straining his arms against the ties. He needs to get up, move, check on yeonjun and taehyun. 

"Just quieted him the good old fashioned way. Nothing a hard hand to the face can't solve," his father laughed. Beomgyu's eyes flicked to yeonjun again, noticing the redness on his jaw. He gritted his teeth. 

"It was quite a show. I'm surprised you slept through it all. Yeonjun kept yelling and flailing around, he was silent once I got my hands on him, and then Mr. Tall and Quiet lost his shit. We had to isolate him." 

He must have meant soobin then. 

Beomgyu tried to mask his anger the best he could. He rearranged his features to a neutral face. No matter how hard he worked at it though, taehyun would always be able to notice the raging anger in his eyes. 

"Ok, I'm getting bored," beomgyu scoffed, his attitude doing a complete 180. He sat more comfortably in his chair, almost as if he was lounging at home making a business deal rather than being tied up and kidnapped by his own father. "What do you want from me?" 

"I was waiting for you to ask," Mr. Choi sneered. "Where is your mother's work? Where is The Memoir?" 

Beomgyu scoffed. "How should I know?" 

"Because you made it this far, you must have it. Why else would you come to the place where we are keeping the only person who can program the technology into The Memoir?" 

"You mean he's actually here?" Beomgyu asked. His father gave him a 'are you kidding me' look. 

"Your mother was a crafty bitch, I'll give her that. Just before I could get my hands on her prototype, she goes and gets herself involved with a secret agent. It was near impossible after that, not with someone protecting her. I had to take matters into my own hands." 

Beomgyu could swear his heart stopped beating. He felt like the walls were closing in, the air being sucked out of the room. 

"Don't…" he said in a deep and low voice. "Don't you dare say what I think you are about to say." 

Mr. Choi grinned, reaching behind him and pulling out a gun from his waistband. 

"It's a shame, how her car just blew up on the bridge like that. She should've been on a flight for our company, but it was easy to adjust quickly. Rigging the car took a lot less work, actually." 

Beomgyu snapped. He tried to lunge at his father, knowing somewhere in the back of his mind that it was useless since he was tied up. But really, he was just so furious he couldn't help it. 

"Aww don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm surprised you didn't know. After all, the son of the traitor who was in the car with her knew all along who _really_ killed his dad," Mr. Choi said, stepping closer to beomgyu, tapping the gun against his cheek in thought. 

Beomgyu ignored the cold metal of the gun to his face, his eyes flicking to taehyun, wide and glassy. 

"What?" He whispered. 

Taehyun looked him straight in the eye, his face blank, neutral, cold. 

"What is he talking about?" Beomgyu demanded. 

"Ooo a lover's quarrel. This is getting interesting," his father commented in the background, but beomgyu only had eyes for taehyun.

"Go on, tell him all about it," Mr. Choi told taehyun, running the tip of the gun down beomgyu's jaw, taunting him with what everyone knows to be taehyun's one weakness. "He deserves to know the truth. How you used him to get close to the person who murdered your father, and needed him to take down the entire Choi Corporation. Your little revenge plan."

"Taehyun," beomgyu said, his voice like venom. 

Taehyun licked his lips. "Now gyu...don't get mad," he began to say.

"Taehyun, I swear to God, if you don't tell me nothing but the truth, right here, right now, I'm never ever speaking to you again," beomgyu threatened. 

A pang rang out through taehyun's chest. Ok ouch, the thought of that hurt way more than he would care to admit.

"I never lied to you," taehyun started to say.

"Omitting the truth is lying, taehyun. I _hate_ liars," beomgyu hissed, his glare like lasers.

"I didn't know for sure. I wasn't 100% sure. You _know_ me gyu. If I'm not completely positive about something, I will never voice my opinion. How would it seem, if I just came crashing back into your life and started accusing your father that he murdered your mother and my own father, and then tried to take The Memoir? All on a hunch and a few very convincing clues from my dad? Tell me you wouldn't laugh in my face and say I was crazy," taehyun pleaded.

Beomgyu laughed, all humor out of his voice. "No I wouldn't have. I would probably have believed you, you psychopathic crazy son of a bitch. One, because my father is a fucking piece of shit-"

"Ouch, my heart," Mr. Choi cut in, rolling his eyes while tapping beomgyu's temple with the gun.

"And two, because no matter what happened, you never ever lied to me. You were one of the few people I knew who's word I considered like gold. I'm more hurt that you didn't have the confidence in me to think I would listen," beomgyu said sadly. 

"That's not it," taehyun whispered, shaking his head slightly. "I didn't want it to be true," he held beomgyu's gaze, begging with his eyes for forgiveness. "You loved your mother so much. Always used to talk about her when we were young. You had the softest facial expression every time she would come to pick you up, those rare days she didn't have work to attend to. You didn't care about the others knowing how much you were glad to see her, a 'mama's boy' they used to call you...well, until I shut them up myself. If I wasn't completely sure of who killed her, I could've torn a family apart. _Your_ family. I had to be careful about what I said to you." 

Dammit, beomgyu was actually listening to what taehyun had to say. He should be cautious, skeptic in what he believes considering taehyun was probably trained to lie. But honestly? By this point he's fallen so hard for taehyun, he doesn't really care anymore. He's probably always liked taehyun, his craziness thrilling to be around, and basking in the attention taehyun has always given especially to him. 

Beomgyu sighed, defeat set in his posture. Yes, he believes everything taehyun is saying. He has no logical reason to believe him, taehyun is someone trained in the art of deception, but beomgyu has always had good intuition, and right now he's going to follow his gut. 

"How disappointing. I expected this to be a little more dramatic," Mr. Choi finally cut in. 

Beomgyu and taehyun both sent him a look of hatred. 

"Yes it's true, I want to avenge the deaths of my father and your mother, but I also wanted to protect you. The minute I found out your family was heavily involved in the death of my father, I never once suspected you, gyu. My first thought was to make sure you were okay, to get you out of there in case things got dangerous. I kept a close eye on you over the last few years, occasionally checking up on you to see how you were doing." Taehyun was coming clean now, admitting everything. 

"It's disgusting really, seeing how much you guys trust in each other," Mr. Choi commented with a scrunched up face. "But I'm getting bored now. If you don't know where The Memoir prototype is, then you are of no use to me," he drawled, bringing his gun up from beomgyu's face, and then swinging downwards. There was a crack and then beomgyu was knocked out cold once again.

Taehyun's eyes widened in shock and anger, and then he lunged forward from his chair, easily snapping his ties. He's been working on them the entire time they were talking. The only problem were his ankles, but he easily broke the chair so he could maneuver better. It wasn't ideal but he didn't care. 

"Don't ever touch him again," taehyun said with a deathly cold voice. 

"Move any closer and I shoot him, don't think I won't do it," Mr. Choi said with glee, holding the gun up to beomgyu's bloody temple, his finger on the trigger. 

Taehyun froze in his spot, his eyes never leaving beomgyu's face. 

Mr. Choi tsked in disappointment. "Honestly, your affection for him is just so obvious. This is almost too easy, and quite frankly, very lackluster. Where's the excitement? The plot twist?" He dug the gun further into beomgyu's skin, making taehyun's heart almost stop beating right then and there. "It would be nothing for me to pull the trigger," he sneered. 

Taehyun said nothing, trying to hide the fact that he was full on panicking now. 

"Be a good little soldier, and get rid of any weapons you have on your person. I know you somehow managed to hide them from the security check earlier. Im not a fan of surprises," Mr. Choi continued. 

Taehyun wordlessly did as he was told. He bent down with both his hands raised, and slipped his hand into his boot, pulling out a small dagger. Then another. Mr. Choi watched with mild interest as taehyun started making a small pile of weapons he had hidden on himself. 

The small pile soon turned into a medium pile, with a mixture of guns, and knives, lock picks and sharp needles. The list went on. 

Mr. Choi's face turned from amused to incredulous. "How the fuck did you fit all of that on you?" He couldn't help himself from asking. "You know what? Nevermind." He then glanced over at yeonjun, who was waking up slowly. 

"I think I'll move him to the other wannabe hero's room. It will be way more fun to see the look on his face while torturing yeonjun. You two rogue agents have been so anticlimactic with your interest in my son and his friend." 

And then taehyun was forced to watch secret service agents walk in and remove yeonjun, as well as let them tie him back up. He did not try anything tricky though. Not while a gun was still held to beomgyu's head. 

~ 

Beomgyu woke up with a moan, noting the room's lights were a bit dimmer than before. His head was seriously killing him now, and he tried massaging his jaw, tensing when he felt a pang of pain radiate from the side of his face. Son of a bitch, that hurt. 

He blinked a bit, and then almost choked on his own spit at what he saw. 

Taehyun was currently hanging upside down from rope, dangling there with a ripped up shirt, sweat and was that blood (?) dripping from his torso. 

"Oh, you're up," taehyun noted, spinning a bit. He rotated slowly away from beomgyu, so that beomgyu started to see his back and not his face.

"Taehyun why the fuck-" he started to ask the obvious question.

"Don't worry about a thing," taehyun said, his voice slightly muffled since he was facing away from beomgyu. He waited till he spun back around, facing him once more. "I'll get us out of here in no time," he reassured him. Then he spun once more, facing away. Beomgyu huffed, glaring at taehyun when he was able to give him eye contact yet again. "Now don't get mad, but you are about to be knocked out again."

"What-?" Beomgyu started to ask, but then felt something prick his arm. He just barely registered another secret service agent stabbing him with something, probably a tranquilizer, and then he saw nothing but black again.

This was getting really old.

~

"Time to go pretty boy."

Beomgyu heard a whisper near his ear. His eyelids fluttered open, and he tried to blink the fog away. In front of him was a gorgeous sight of taehyun, looking surprisingly sexy despite the sweat, and blood and-

Wait, blood? 

"Mmm?" He hummed, trying to focus. 

"Let's get out of here before they come for us, okay?" Taehyun whispered, immediately gripping beomgyu's legs and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He hoisted beomgyu up, and then turned on his heel.

Somewhere in the back of beomgyu's mind, he knows he needs to move his limbs, to get going, but he couldn't find the strength at the moment to move. He needed a minute to make sure the world wasn't spinning. So he brushed the tip of his nose into the crook of taehyun's neck, and let his muscles relax. He could hear taehyun panting, probably from the exertion of carrying beomgyu and running, and beomgyu felt a little bit bad. 

~

A few minutes later, taehyun set beomgyu on his feet, eyeing him to make sure he's stable before turning to the door in front of him. 

He _thinks_ soobin and yeonjun should be in here. The small old fashioned staccato house they were in wasn't that big. 

"You think they are ok?" Beomgyu asked nervously, his words still sort of slurring together, but he was coherent enough now to manage on his own. 

It's official. He absolutely hates being knocked out. 

"Soobin is with yeonjun, so no need to worry," taehyun told him confidently as he kicked the door down. There was no time to be quiet, their captors will find out any second that taehyun escaped their room. 

They crashed through, and before taehyun could step in, he immediately dodged a blow coming for his face. Beomgyu squeaked in surprise behind taehyun as the blonde grabbed the stick coming for him a second time, spun it out of the other person's hands, and turned it back on them. He panted as the sharp end pointed directly at yeonjuns pretty neck. 

"Yeonjun, what the fuck?" Beomgyu hissed, just now realizing that yeonjun basically jumped taehyun the moment they crashed through the broken door. 

"Sorry, I didn't know who was coming in," yeonjun smiled sheepishly, holding his hands up and eyeing the end of the stick taehyun successfully disarmed from him. 

Taehyun lowered the weapon, realizing it was actually the leg of a chair. He pocketed it for safe keeping into the waistband of his pants, and if they weren't in a dire situation, beomgyu would have rolled his eyes at that. 

"C'mon, we're getting the hell out of here," taehyun told him, his eyes flicking into the dim room. Just like beomgyu and taehyun's, there were no windows. It was all pretty primitive in this place, but beomgyu supposes it blends well with the jungle and is excellent for off the grid shady shit. 

"Wait what about the programmer we came here to this god forsaken place to get?" Beomgyu asked him.

"Even I know it would be dumb to continue this mission with the state we are all in. We regroup, then come back for the guy," taehyun replied.

"Don't have to tell me twice," yeonjun snorted, heading to the back of the room. Taehyun and beomgyu followed him, and beomgyu almost gasped at what he saw. 

Soobin was slumped against the wall, his eyes closed and breathing very slowly. There was blood everywhere, and small cuts on his skin. Yeonjun dropped to his knees in front of him, carefully tracing his fingertips onto soobins face with the lightest of touches to wake him back up.

"Hey," he softly said, trying to keep soobin conscious. "Soobinnie? You still with me? Taehyun and beomgyu are here. We are leaving." 

Soobin nodded slowly, just barely awake. It was probably sheer determination and strong willpower keeping him going by this point.

"What the hell happened to him?" Beomgyu asked, his anger rising at the sight. 

"He wouldn't let them lay a hand on me," yeonjun replied, not taking his eyes off of soobin. His voice quivered a bit, but he kept himself together. Now was not the time for emotional breakdowns. "They left to go get some 'tools' and that's when I worked on getting us free. I was just about to drag soobin out of here myself when you two came barging in, thank God." 

Beomgyu really wanted to know how yeonjun managed to get himself and soobin free, but the details could wait much much later. They have to get a move on.

So that's what they did. Yeonjun and beomgyu each gripped soobins arm and hoisted him up so he could walk, and taehyun led them out of the room, ready to attack at a moment's notice. 

They made it to the back of the house when taehyun stopped in his tracks. He blinked at what he saw, not sure if this was a trick or something.

"Who's that?" Yeonjun whispered. 

Beomgyu noted that the person was almost as tall as soobin, with wavy brown hair and a boyish face. He was leaning against the back door, their escape exit, paying no mind to them while tapping away on a smartphone. The screen flashed and lit up his face every now and then, and small game noises could be heard from the device. 

"Move out of our way," Taehyun told him bluntly, getting into a ready pose.

The kid didn't even look up from his game, not bothered in the least. "Can't do that. Mr. Choi said you guys might try and escape through the back, so I have to play guard dog," he told them, tapping faster. Little pew-pew sounds resonated into the quiet area near the back door.

Everyone was starting to get a sneaking suspicion of who this was. Like, give beomgyu a break, the place was literally in the middle of nowhere. If this kid wasn't a secret agent, and he wasn't a worker for Mr. Choi, then that leaves him as the final option.

"Can't We Just Summon The Cute Animals?" Yeonjun asked, obviously coming to the same conclusion.

"How do you know my online ID?" The boy said, still tapping away. It was getting annoying actually.

"Isn't that a bit too easy?" Beomgyu whispered, doubt in his voice. 

"We've been looking for you," taehyun replied anyways. He didn't let down his guard though. Just because this was the genius boy computer programmer they all were after doesn't mean he isn't working for the enemy. 

"Everybody has," the boy replied nonchalantly. "What else is new?" His attitude was starting to irritate beomgyu. 

"Ok, I'm going to be the one to say it. Aren't you going to call those bastards or something? Let them know we are getting away?" Yeonjun asked dumbly. 

The boy shrugged, his face still lit up by the phone screen. How the hell was he even able to get service in the middle of a jungle on an isolated part of the continent anyways? 

"Nah, not really. I don't really care what any of you do. I only agreed to stand here because they promised me a better phone...well, and the fact that I would refuse to help them if they didn't let me out of my room. I'll take what I can get, it's boring as hell out here," the boy replied. 

Beomgyu blinked. What the hell was wrong with this guy? 

"Ok, then move," yeonjun said brattily.

"Can't do that, not if I want my new phone," annoying nerd kid said. 

"You are going to sell us out for a dumb ass phone?" Yeonjun argued. Leave it to yeonjun to always start something, even in a life or death situation. 

"Yeah, did I stutter?" Geek boy talked back. 

Oh hell no, nobody talks back to yeonjun and gets away with it. If he wasn't holding soobin up, he would have smacked this kid across the ocean. 

There is a reason why beomgyu and yeonjun are best friends. 

Beomgyu finally snapped, and honestly, taehyun was waiting for it to happen. 

"Listen here you nerd. Either you help us escape, or I beat the shit out of you. There is no in between. Also, I've been wanting to say this to you for some time. Your username is dumb as fuck. Like really? Cute animals? Can't you be a little more original?" Beomgyu seethed, glaring daggers at the kid. 

That seemed to do the trick, because suddenly 'game over' sounds were coming from the phone, and the kid finally looked up at them with a pout.

"I liked my username," he argued. 

"Well you can like it over there, out of our way," beomgyu argued back. 

The kid sighed, finally pocketing his phone. "Mr. Choi won't let me or you leave. He needs me to program some stupid technology into a diamond for him. I keep telling him that yes, diamonds are a good idea to use for technological advancements, but the surface area is too hard to penetrate, since it's the hardest material found on earth. They don't make for good conductors either, which is usually what's needed for a computer to work. It would be easier to just create your own artificial diamonds and program them that way." 

The boy was rambling, completely switching into scientific talk which confirmed his identity as the programmer they were looking for, and beomgyu was just barely keeping up.

"So why doesn't he make his own artificial diamonds?" Taehyun asked him cautiously. 

"An artificial diamond requires massive heat chambers and man power to form. It's not cost effective. On top of that, no matter how perfect you make the fake diamonds, there is always a way to tell real from fake," the boy explained further. He ran his fingers through his flop of hair, starting to look way more intelligent than he had a few minutes ago.

"I keep telling Mr. Choi that it would be useless to program diamonds, but he insists that his wife managed to do it in the prototype, so it must be possible. He won't let me leave until he finds the prototype and I can replicate what Mrs. Choi accomplished."

"Great," beomgyu muttered, getting impatient. This was getting very annoying. They keep going round and round with it. 

The boy kept rambling. "All of our electronics are created by using computer chips in the object's motherboard, no matter how small it may be. The computer chips have to have materials that are good conductors, usually some type of metal or quartz…" the boy trailed off, something catching his eye. 

Not surprisingly though, beomgyus father, along with the secret service and a few of his own personal security, arrived near the back door. Beomgyu couldn't even be annoyed, they _were_ standing there for a few minutes instead of escaping. 

Everyone turned, facing them. Beomgyu and yeonjun, with soobin, scooched closer to the door and boy. 

"Hueningkai, glad to see you decided to join us in the real world and actually do what I asked," Mr. Choi said, chuckling while holding a gun. The security behind him all brought out their guns as well, aiming at the 5 of them. 

Hueningkai pouted, not appreciating being made fun of for gaming so much. Can't a boy just play candy crush in peace? Jeez. 

"No problem," hueningkai muttered. 

"As you can see, my dumb ass son thought he could get off a whole continent without anyone noticing. Beomgyu, please say hello to hueningkai. He will be programming the technology for me once you hand over your mother's prototype." 

"For fuck's sake, I don't have the god damn prototype. Why can't you get that in your pea sized brain?" Beomgyu ranted. "I literally just found out about it like, a hot minute ago." 

"Don't speak to me like that," his father snapped. 

"Uh Mr. Choi, I keep telling you that a diamond won't work, even if we have the prototype," hueningkai supplied unhelpfully.

Irritation was growing over Mr. Choi's features. His patience was wearing thin, beomgyu could tell. "Then how the fuck did my wife manage to do it if it can't be replicated?!" He hissed.

Hueningkai shrugged. "Maybe she didn't use a diamond. Maybe it was another more conductive gemstone…." He trailed off, his eyes catching something. He stared at beomgyu for a second, and it didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"And do you have any clue what type of gemstone that would be? We have hundreds of jewels in our possession," Mr. Choi huffed. Beomgyu could see where he gets his temper from, unfortunately. 

"Dad, lay off already. Why can't we just forget about it?" Beomgyu tried, knowing it was no good. But he figures he should keep his dad talking. 

Taehyun followed hueningkai's line of sight, catching the glint of beomgyu's earrings. The same earrings he never takes off or switches out. 

Hueningkai snapped his gaze back to Mr. Choi. "Not a clue," he answered Mr. Choi's question, shrugging. "It could be literally anything." 

Mr. Choi growled, losing his patience. "In that case, you all are staying here with me, and I will torture the hell out of you until I get what I want!" He pointed his gun back and forth between everyone, until finally landing his aim on soobin. "Starting with him!" 

Several things happened at once. 

Yeonjun stepped in front of soobin, selflessly protecting the half conscious agent just like how soobin protected him earlier. But he wasn't stupid enough to just stand there in front of the line of fire, instead dragging soobin to the ground in case Mr. Choi really pulled the trigger. Hueningkai turned the door knob to the back door, finding it was locked this entire time. He frowned down at the door, noting the extensive electronic locking mechanism that was hidden behind a 'normal' looking door lock. He snorted. Taehyun charged forward, tackling beomgyu, who was still standing up, to the ground and springing back to his feet, kicking the gun out of Mr. Choi's hand and catching it in mid air. He didn't hesitate shooting the first two people on either of Mr. Choi's sides, finally aiming his gun directly between his eyes.

"Nobody take another step!" He yelled, clicking the gun. 

Beomgyu watched as his father stepped backwards pathetically, tripping on the dead security that taehyun eliminated, and falling to his ass. He watched the crazed look in taehyun's eyes, no doubt murderous intent clear as day. 

"Got it," hueningkai chuckled, a loud snick echoing in the hallway. "They seriously thought this would keep me here if I ever wanted to escape?" he laughed at the electronic locks. He opened the back door and yeonjun with soobin tumbled out after hueningkai. 

"Can any of you dashing rebels pilot a helicopter by any chance? I can get one here, but driving or piloting was never my forte," hueningkai asked them out in the yard. He was tapping a mile a minute on his phone, never pausing for even a second.

"Soobin can," yeonjun piped up, looking over at the boy practically draped over him. "Think you are conscious enough to pilot that thing and get us out of here?" He whispered to soobin, his lips brushing against his cheek. 

"It's gonna have to be me," soobin half whispered half grunted to him. "Taehyun sucks at steering an aircraft. He's more of the land vehicles kind of guy."

"I heard that," taehyun muttered, never once looking away from his target. He could hear the chopper in the distance slowly approaching them. Somehow, hueningkai was able to easily hack into their server and program one of their helicopters to fly over to them from wherever it was. Taehyun couldn't care about the details in this moment.

Beomgyu wanted to get up on his feet, but that would be stupid when he's so close to the chaos, only a few feet away from his dad. 

"We are taking your helicopter, and we are leaving here safely," taehyun told him. "The only reason why I'm not ending your life right now is because you are beomgyu's family, and I couldn't bear having him look at his father's killer each time he sees me." 

Beomgyus heart broke at taehyun's words. He wouldn't blame taehyun for getting his revenge, he never could. His father murdered taehyun's father and his own mother. But really, taehyun is the one that will have to carry that burden and guilt the rest of his life. It's better this way. They will find another way to get Mr. Choi to pay for his sins and greed.

"You can escape all you want. It will never end until I have my hands on the prototype and all of you killed," Mr. Choi vowed with a sneer from the ground. The sounds of the helicopter approaching were becoming louder. "Well...I might spare my own son. We will see if I'm feeling generous that day," he barked out a laugh. 

Taehyun might not be able to kill him, but that doesn't mean he won't use his gun. 

Without blinking, he shot a round into Mr. Choi's right shoulder, missing anything life-threatening but it will still guarantee he's debilitated and hurting. He gave his arrogant smirk as he reached down, dragging beomgyu to his feet. Then without letting go of beomgyu's wrist, they ran for the helicopter which was landed right out front. 

Wind whipped everywhere and beomgyu had to squint to see up ahead. Hueningkai and yeonjun helped soobin into the pilot's seat, where he started flicking all kinds of switches and buttons with ease. Taehyun popped open the side door and everyone climbed in. He wrapped his capable hands around beomgyu's waist and practically threw him up into the helicopter, following soon after. He doesn't know how long they have before Mr. Choi orders the few security and secret service remaining on this compound to come after them. 

Twenty minutes later, beomgyu found himself passing out on taehyuns shoulder, the deafening roar of the helicopter surprisingly lulling him to sleep. 

~

Beomgyu stared at the television screen, disbelief coursing through his body. It's been a few days since they left the illegal mining compound on the south american continent, and now he's finally back in korea. 

His estate was in lockdown while he was gone, his butler and other employees following protocol and paying off all law enforcement to keep any affairs from the Choi Group out of the media and prying eyes. Of course there might still be rumors or skepticism, but nothing anybody can definitely prove. 

Currently, a news report was airing, informing the public of a mysterious explosion in a remote area off the coast of south america, where multi-billionaire and head of the Choi Group was killed along with several other key figures in what seemed to be a major embezzlement scandal and illegal diamond mining site.

Beomgyu blinked, unsure if it's true. Did his father fake his own death, did someone manage to infiltrate the place after them, did they accidentally set off an explosion while they left? The questions were endless. 

He quickly glanced to taehyun, noticing the equal amount of shock and confusion in his own eyes. 

"I don't understand. He was fine, sort of, when we left," yeonjun whispered. Next to him, soobin was lying on the couch, totally passed out from his injuries and flying most of the way home. He's been the true hero of this trip, and beomgyu intends on giving him a huge thank you once everything settles down. 

Hueningkai was busy clicking away on his phone, doing god knows what. They all have gotten used to the weird genius boy being absorbed in anything electronic. He actually helped in making sure any air force radar or satellites couldn't pinpoint their location while flying, since soobin wasn't at his best. He was barely conscious enough to operate the helicopter let alone skirt around various law enforcements from tons of countries like he did before being tortured.

Taehyun watched beomgyu closely, gauging his reaction. He just found out his father died, and now he was technically an orphan. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked him, reaching his hand out slowly and skimming his fingertips against beomgyu's. He didn't hold his hand though, not yet. 

Beomgyu's fingers twitched, and he clasped taehyun's hand tightly instead.

"Kind of numb, really. I don't feel...anything. Does that make me a horrible person?" He turned his eyes to taehyun, searching for some kind of answer.

"No, it doesn't," yeonjun answered instead, very firmly. "Just because he's blood related doesn't mean he's family." 

"I obviously didn't wish the bastard to die, but I also can't find it in myself to feel devastatingly sad and heart broken. It's an odd mixture," he mumbled under his breath, gripping taehyun tighter. 

"Now what?" Hueningkai asked the lingering question, finally pocketing his phone and staring at everyone in the room. 

"I don't...know," beomgyu replied. "Now we just….live on the best we can and try to find some answers." 

~

The next few hours to days were utter chaos for each of them. Beomgyu was now in complete control of the Choi Group and their conglomerate. He had to deal with their personal security investigating the death of his father, trying to find closure for himself and the public. 

Beomgyu called his private family physicians and had soobin and everyone else taken care of from their long and very harsh 'road trip'. 

Taehyun, soobin, and hueningkai all moved into beomgyu's huge estate permanently, for the time being. They tried to object at first, out of politeness even though none of them had anywhere to go, but beomgyu denied it. The place was too big and empty anyways. He rather enjoyed the thought of other people with him now. Plus they were people he could trust. 

Taehyun refused to let the Choi Group's security get close to beomgyu, insisting on interrogating and flushing out any traitors that were working for Mr. Choi and his illegal dealings. Beomgyu let him take full control of it.

Meanwhile, hueningkai didn't mind making himself useful, reprograming all of the Choi Conglomerate's technology and computer software. It was completely full proof once he was done with it. Beomgyu offered to hire him as a permanent member of his corporation, and hueningkai gladly accepted. He always needed a real job anyways, and he didn't like the thought of working as a tech guy for someone corrupt. Here, he gets to work from home and beomgyu literally lets him do whatever he wants. 

After a lot of investigating, both officially and unofficially (from taehyun and soobin), beomgyu finally got the truth he needed weeks later after his father's death. Yes, his father really did die in an explosion after they left.

The corrupt branch of the secret service were always planning on betraying Mr. Choi once they got their hands on the The Memoir prototype and it was copied and programmed from hueningkai. When those plans failed because of taehyun and beomgyu, they destroyed any evidence relating to them, meaning Mr. Choi was in the middle of that and he had to go too. Taehyun knew it was far from over though. They will try to cover up their steps and continue to look for The Memoir, meaning they will forever be in beomgyus life. Beomgyu will never be truly safe.

So taehyun did what anyone who is a rogue spy would do.

He eliminated the threat, slowly but surely.

Beomgyu saw taehyun come and go the next few weeks. He never knew what he was up to, or what exactly he was going, but he knew better than to ask questions. If it was something he needed to truly know, he trusted taehyun completely to tell him. 

Though… it still didn't stop beomgyu from worrying about taehyun at night, finally letting out a sigh of relief when he woke up to taehyun trying to slip into their shared bedroom quietly. He would ask taehyun how he was doing, taehyun would confirm he was fine, and then beomgyu would curl into taehyun's side and go back to sleep. 

Months went by, and their lives slowly took on a semblance of normalcy. Well, as normal as you can get when beomgyu is literally one of the few richest men in the world, hueningkai is the nation's top computer programmer, yeonjun became a top model and face of the group, and soobin a very wealthy man. 

Speaking of soobin. When yeonjun decided he was keeping soobin for himself (as if soobin had a say in the matter), he walked into his father's office, demanding to be allowed to pursue his dreams of modeling, dancing, and acting to the fullest. His ultimatum? Since soobin was his partner in life and his father has no choice but to accept their relationship, the family company will go to soobin instead, and yeonjun gets to live like he's always wanted: hanging on the arm of someone tall, rich, and handsome while looking pretty. Oh, and getting everything he absolutely wants. It was a win-win in his opinion. 

Soobin was all for it. Not only does he get to keep yeonjun all to himself, because really, yeonjun's happiness is his happiness, but he also gets to help beomgyu and taehyun manage the diamond mining as a trusted ally. Beomgyus corporation extensively umbrellaed soobin and yeonjun into the Choi diamond trade. Nobody can now touch them. 

As for taehyun? Taehyun prefers action over business, and so he is in charge of security for both choi companies, working heavily with hueningkai to make sure everything they have is safe and secure. All five slowly but surely created their own trusted circle, nobody can hurt them from all angles. It was basically a safe space, and beomgyu couldn't be happier. 

He still wonders, occasionally, where it all went wrong with his father. He supposes he will never truly understand why people are so greedy and selfish, willing to hurt others and step on them to get what they want. 

~ 

It wasn't until almost 6 months later that beomgyu got the answer to the question everyone was asking:

Where was The Memoir, his mother's last work? 

Hueningkai actually had that figured out, nonchalantly telling beomgyu in that somewhat annoying but also endearing way of his: tapping away at his phone while he shrugs his shoulders.

It went like this:

"I wonder whatever happened to my mother's prototype? Now that I took over the company, basically reformed it inside and out, and all of the bad guys are mostly gone, I still haven't seen a trace of it anywhere. There are literally no clues as to where she hid it," beomgyu pondered, his crafty hands sneakily making their way around taehyuns waist. Taehyun was finally back from a mission that shall not be named, and beomgyu was basically touch starved. Even though taehyun was only three days away from him, but still...he likes attention. 

"Oh yeah, we've known about it for a while," hyuka said from across the large and fancy family room. It was their favorite gathering spot in the house, with big comfy couches and a huge tv and fireplace. He was currently lounging in one of the couches, phone in hand as he played another game on it.

Beomgyu sat up, tossing taehyun to the side. "What?!" He screeched, making yeonjun flinch from where he was gaming with soobin on their new playstation. 

"Yeah, I thought you figured it out? It's kind of obvious," hyuka shrugged, ignoring beomgyu's now purple face. He was going to explode. 

They never have to worry about speaking their mind and any top secret stuff in beomgyu's estate since hyuka makes sure the entire place is safe from being bugged or hot wired. 

And because of that, beomgyu knew he was okay when he basically laid it in with the other four.

"You all knew where my mother's work was, and you didn't say anything?!" He spat, standing up and glaring at each of them. Yeonjun paused the game to turn around, a guilty look on his face. 

"Yeonjun, you better have a good fucking excuse as my best friend or so help me-" beomgyu continued to yell.

Taehyun lifted his hands, approaching slowly, but stopping when beomgyu gave him a death glare. Yeah, it's best if taehyun kept his hands to himself for the time being, otherwise they would get chopped off. Believe him, it almost happened once about a month ago. 

"Now don't get mad…" taehyun began, but swallowed when beomgyu raised his upper lip into a snarl.

"Too late," beomgyu said with a deadly quiet voice. 

"Beomgyu, in my defense, I never figured it out. Soobin told me, because by default whatever he knows I know. There are no secrets between us," yeonjun said confidently, pinching soobins cheek and making kissy faces to him.

Beomgyu raised a brow. "Oh really? No secrets? Then I guess you know that soobin was the one who ate the last of your chicken in the fridge the other day, and made me swear not to tell you," beomgyu countered. A triumphant smirk crossed his face when yeonjun froze, his smile dropping. 

Soobin has never looked more scared in his life. 

"What did he just say?" Yeonjun whispered.

Soobin blinked once, then twice, then jumped up so fast to his feet, making a run for it. 

"You fucking bottomless garbage can, you knew that was my chicken!!! I clearly told everybody in the house it was for me, and you ate it?!" 

"Without even hesitating!" Beomgyu added in, snickering when yeonjun literally turned as pink as his hair. 

He waved goodbye to soobin as yeonjun dragged him off, having no guilt for kicking the guy under the bus. 

"You are pure evil, I love it," taehyun sighed dreamily, admiring the chaos and potential ending to a relationship that beomgyu just caused without remorse. 

"I'm not done with you," beomgyu turned his sharp glare back into taehyun. "Explain. Now."

Taehyun gulped, nodding with obedience. 

"It's just as hyuka said. He was the first to figure it out, being a geek and all-"

"Hey!" Hyuka pouted, not pausing in his game, but he was listening. 

"The Memoir was some advanced technology. A diamond isn't a good conductor for this type of programming, so your mother needed a different type of material." 

"And that would be…" beomgyu trailed off, looking taehyun directly into the eyes.

"A crystal," taehyun said softly.

"Ok and-" beomgyu stopped talking, it finally dawning on him.

With shaky fingers, he reached up and touched his earrings, the pretty ice blue that accents his dark hair and eyes beautifully. 

"It's common to use crystals in computer chips and other software, such as quartz. It's easy to manipulate the frequencies and other nerdy tech stuff into it," taehyun explained.

Beomgyu's heart was hammering heavily in his chest, and he carefully took out one of his earrings. He sat on the edge of the couch, his legs too shaky to keep him standing, and he just stared at the earring. 

"You've been keeping it safe for her this entire time," taehyun told him quietly, pride in his voice. "You were the only one she could trust." 

Beomgyus eyes started to water, and he spun the earring around between his fingers, studying it from every angle with a new perspective. 

He would have never known. 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Beomgyu sniffled, emotions starting to well up inside him. He hates being so vulnerable like this, but it was okay since he was in front of people he loved.

"It wasn't safe. We were still trying to flush out the traitors and people after you. I wanted to hunt down every single last one of them and make sure you were completely secure before having this talk." At that, taehyun glared at hueningkai for spilling the beans so soon. There still were some last minute things taehyun had to do in order to shield beomgyu from all things bad in the world. 

"I'm sorry we kept it from you for so long. Soobin eventually found out on his own not too long ago and told yeonjun apparently." 

Beomgyu breathed in, and then out. He wasn't mad anymore. He understands why taehyun did what he did. He wasn't one of those unreasonable people who gave their partner a hard time whenever they were just trying to do their job to keep them safe. 

"Is there a way to view what is on it?" Beomgyu asked quietly, directing the question to hyuka.

Hueningkai clicked his phone off, smiling over at beomgyu with his cute baby face. "I was waiting for you to ask." 

About an hour later, beomgyu was sitting in his office with the others, watching the holographic projections pop up from his earrings. It was like a slide show of all of his memories with his mother growing up. 

A memoir of his life with one of the few people he will always hold dear to his heart. 

Now he was definitely an emotional wreck. 

"I think this was what your mother truly wanted out of the Memoir," yeonjun said, a sad smile on his face. "She wanted a way for someone to record their memories and keep it close to them, so that they will never get lost, even if the world changes." 

"It a shame everyone else wanted to use it for much more corrupt reasons," soobin grunted, throwing an arm around yeonjun's shoulders and pulling him into his side. Yeonjun melted into him like he was always meant to be there. 

"I...I think I want to be alone for a minute," beomgyu said while swallowing the lump in his throat. The others nodded and began to clear out, taehyun being the last. 

"Not you, you stay," beomgyu asked quietly, reaching out and brushing his hand against taehyun's arm. 

The door to the office clicked shut, and the room remained quiet. 

Beomgyu continued to watch his memories swirl around in an endless loop, the projections reflecting in his eyes.

"You know, I never hated you when we were younger," he said to taehyun suddenly. "You annoyed the hell out of me, but I think that was more of teenage frustration than hatred. You confused me Kang Taehyun."

"I'm not sure where you're going with this," taehyun said honestly. 

"You were just so damn arrogant, and smart, and I was so attracted to you. Still am…" beomgyu ignored taehyun and continued talking. "And then you leave, and I found I missed all of your attention you gave to me. I liked the attention, I liked being special." 

"But I came back," taehyun insisted. 

"Yeah, you came back. And I realized all this time i always had someone, right there by my side. Someone to share memories with." Beomgyu turned and smiled at taehyun, his eyes a little bit misty and sad from missing his mother, but also he was just so very much glad he has taehyun in his life. "I love you, you stupid psychopath." 

Taehyun froze on the spot. This is the first time either of them have talked or admitted their feelings with each other. It was always unspoken, an obvious fact that thrummed between the two, but never has it been confirmed or official. 

"Say it back, you jerk," beomgyu huffed with impatience, sniffling a bit. 

Taehyun snapped out of his momentary shock, giving beomgyu his signature arrogant smirk. "I know," he replied confidently. 

"That's it?" Beomgyu said, getting mad.

"Maybe?" Taehyun taunted. 

"That's it, I take it back you son of a-" beomgyu began to rant, but taehyun merely ignored him and bent down, kissing him fully to shut him up. 

He ended the kiss, giving a few more soft ones to beomgyu's lips and smiling a full on smile this time, where all his pretty teeth showed. 

"I didn't have to realize it, because I've loved you from the moment I met you, gyu. All those years ago, it was always you and only you. You were it for me." 

Beomgyu sucked in a breath, his heart stopping at the confession. However, he didn't have time to reply, because suddenly taehyun had his arms wrapped around beomgyu's waist, lifting him out of his seat, and throwing him over his shoulder. 

"Hey, what the-" beomgyu complained, once again being manhandled. 

"I think it's time I show you just how much I've loved you," taehyun laughed, carrying beomgyu out of the office and into their shared bedroom. He kicked the door shut, beomgyu's giggle getting muffled by the thick wood. 

~ 

It was two years since beomgyu took over the corporation, and his diamonds have been more prosperous than ever before. 

He can't take all the credit though, he would like to thank his close friends and other business partners he's gathered over the years that helped him. It was a give and take situation for all of them, where they all benefited greatly from it.

Soobin and yeonjun officially moved into their own wing of beomgyu's huge estate only a year after they returned from their...road trip. Beomgyus place was always filled with some kind of noise from his best friend never shutting up. 

Every morning he would wake up in taehyun's arms, and those were the happiest moments of his day. Sometimes something dangerous or life-threatening would come up and try to ruin their happy little bubble, and it wouldn't be uncommon for taehyun and soobin to slip out and 'take care of it'. Then the problem would magically go away. 

Other days, beomgyu would be all caught up in his work for hours, and taehyun would get bored and pace around him, impatient for beomgyu's attention on him. Until he finally snaps.

And maybe beomgyu does it on purpose, ignoring him like a brat because he knows how much it bothers taehyun. 

Because if there is one thing beomgyu is definitely sure about taehyun, it's that he always gets what he wants. And what he wants most of all in the world is beomgyu. Always has. And beomgyu eats it up with joy.

So naturally, on days when he's being a brat, beomgyu finds himself bent over his desk, the papers and books shoved aside as he's pressed into the expensive wood.

Like right now.

The breath whooshed out of beomgyu's lungs as he found himself stuffed full with every hard, thick inch of him. He could feel taehyun's dick throbbing against his inner walls, all warm and wet.

"You love having my dick in you, don't you?" Taehyun asked, his voice confident. 

Beomgyu did. He absolutely did.

He widened his legs, and felt the warm rub of taehyun's hips against his ass.

"You've been such a brat, so you don't get to come until I do," he whispered into beomgyu's ear, pressing his weight down more. 

He gave him a few inches, slowly going in and then out. Sometimes he would go all the way, and then pull out so that only the tip was in. Then sometimes it was a few shallow thrusts. 

Beomgyu was a wreck, needing more, needing to get absolutely ruined. 

"Taehyun," he whined, his blunt nails scraping against the wood under him until they reached the edge of the desk. "I'm close," he cried.

"Hold it," taehyun told him.

"I can't," beomgyu whimpered, his walls clenching tighter around taehyun, his own cock leaking all over his stomach, shirt, and the desk.

"Hold it or I slow down," taehyun threatened.

"You motherfucker," beomgyu cursed, bracing his hands under him and trying to break free so that he could flip them and he can ride him desperately. But it was no use, taehyun pinned him down harder with his weight and fucked him senseless.

Beomgyu melted into it, tightening his walls around him and making such pretty sounds escape his lips. Taehyun took exactly what he wanted, slamming into beomgyu over and over with a fervor like no other.

Beomgyu has never been taken like this before. He's had rough sex, sure, but this was not the same thing. He's never been wanted with such possession, owned in every way possible. This was completely different than rough sex.

He finds he likes it a whole hell of a lot more.

He preened at the way taehyun circled his hips, grinding into beomgyu like he wanted to be even closer. The way he made sexy moans into beomgyu's ear, showing how much he was lost in the older boy, how much he was enjoying it, and it started to bring beomgyu over the edge

Taehyun sucked in a breath as he gave a shallow thrust into beomgyu. He reached for beomgyu's hair, wrapping his talented hands into the dark strands and yanking it back so he could kiss up his neck. "I love being in you. I love having you wrapped so nicely around me." He started hammering into him more relentlessly, pushing beomgyu harder into the wooden desk so that he was laying completely on top of it now, just taking everything taehyun gave him.

Beomgyu clamped his mouth shut, trying to hold in the cries so that the others wouldn't hear them. They have to keep on the down-low, since he really didn't want yeonjun or someone interrupting the delicious fucking he was getting from his arch-nemesis-turned-spy-turned-lover. 

But it was so hard to keep quiet when every hard lunge of taehyun's cock hit him so perfectly. Beomgyu tried throwing his hips back to meet his thrusts, but taehyun's death grip on his hair kept him in place, bringing tears of pleasure to the corners of his eyes. 

Taehyuns tongue licked up his neck, his teeth nibbling on his ear a bit. "That's it, stay nice and quiet for me while I fuck you senseless, my pretty boy," he rasped into beomgyu's ear.

Beomgyu bit on his lip and squeezed his eyes shut tight, trying to hold in the moans that clogged his throat. He's pretty sure his office door was locked... 

Taehyun continued to slice his cock into beomgyu, relishing in the warm wet feel of him, loving the sounds of skin slapping against wet skin. His left hand held onto beomgyu's hip and ass, digging his blunt nails into the soft flesh in order to keep beomgyu still. He twisted his hips, and grinded his pelvis into beomgyu so that he could go even deeper. Beomgyu's eyes fluttered at the feeling, and he gripped the desk so hard with his hands the knuckles would surely turn white.

At this point, neither one of them could hold in their moans, although they still tried to keep quiet. Being as athletic as ever, taehyun never let up on his pace, hitting beomgyus prostate relentlessly over and over until the older boy was seeing stars. The desk began to jolt under them, and soon a white hot pleasure tore up beomgyus spine, until a silent scream got caught in his throat. His inner walls clamped around taehyun, and soon he was spilling all over the desk, his vision spotting briefly with how wonderful everything felt. 

Taehyun moaned in his ear, his grip tightening in his hair as his muscles tensed and beomgyu could feel his cock swell until it finally exploded inside him, coating his insides with hot spurt after spurt. He still pumped into beomgyu, bringing them over the edge of sensitive, and the tears of pleasure leaked out of beomgyus eyes and down his cheeks. 

Then taehyun released his hair, and beomgyu fell forward completely on the desk, and taehyun layed on top of him, both of them gasping and panting. After a few minutes, taehyun pulled out, kissing the back of his shoulder tenderly.

"I'm sorry I rushed," he apologized, combing his fingers through beomgyu's hair. 

"I didn't mind," beomgyu gasped out. 

"I do though. I like seeing your gorgeous face every single time you come. That's when you are the prettiest," taehyun complimented him, and if beomgyu's cheeks weren't already flushed from what they just did, he certainly would've flushed from his words. He gets a thrill every time taehyun whispers in his ear. 

Taehyun wordlessly walked to the private bathroom, and came out a few seconds later with a warm cloth. 

He wiped his leaking cum from the backs of beomgyus thighs, and nudged beomgyu to turn around.

Beomgyu did, slumped against the desk like a noodle as taehyun wiped off his stomach and soft dick.

"You good?" Taehyun chuckled.

"Yeah I'm more than good," beomgyu mumbled, still panting. 

Taehyun finished and tossed the towel towards the bathroom, not wasting a second to wrap his arms around beomgyu's waist and pick him up. 

Beomgyu used to hate it when he did that, when he lifted him up like he was just a sack of potatoes. But now, now he really really likes it as taehyun took care of him, dressed him back up, closed the office door, and walked towards their bedroom.

After shutting their private room, the master's bedroom, he went down with beomgyu on the mattress, his lips connecting to his once more. Pretty soon there were no clothes separating the two, which is how beomgyu prefers it.

Beomgyu moaned into his mouth, wrapping his arms around the back of taehyun's bare shoulders and his neck, digging his fingertips into his hair as he let taehyun explore his mouth more thoroughly. His thighs immediately spread wider so that taehyun could fit his hips between them better. 

As they kissed, beomgyus hands wandered down the sides of taehyun's abdomen and across his back. Taehyun was semi-hard again, and started grinding into beomgyu, his abdomen burning hot against his body.

Beomgyu giggled, squeezing taehyun's ass lightly and loving the feeling of the other boy's abs and dick rock against him.

"Call me selfish, but I always loved your body. And now I love it even more when it's against mine," he whispered against taehyun's lips as he bucked his hips up to start moving with taehyun once again. 

"I'm glad you are satisfied with my body," taehyun said arrogantly.

And this time, over ten years later, beomgyu wasn't bothered in the slightest over that arrogance. Because he now knows that tone of voice means he's going to get the best fucking of his lifetime. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This is the end lol.
> 
> I clearly didn't plan this properly at all, I just went with it without thinking. So if some places aren't well developed and didn't make sense, then I'm sorry 😂 this was supposed to be a oneshot but I got carried away. 
> 
> Anyways, if you guys made it this far, then I hope you enjoyed! It's not supposed to be that serious, and I've never written action before, so ya. 
> 
> Lol k bye 🤡


End file.
